


Uncharted Waters

by StarSanctuaryKid2020



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSanctuaryKid2020/pseuds/StarSanctuaryKid2020
Summary: After the uprising of Hollow Earth Magnus, Will, Delcan and Kate go on a search for a surper rare surface abnormal but to save the abnormals their lives and the fate of the Sanctuary will change forever! Loosely based in season four.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new Sanctuary story! It could have some triggering things but I hope not! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

Abby Corrigan had always wanted to see the never ending hills in Greece but now she was there in the pouring down rain she wanted to find Will and go home. Will, Magnus, Kate and Delcan were missing. They had been for a week. They went in search of a very rare type of fairy. Magnus had gotten a tip that the fairies wings were being sold at a market as a rare silk. Magnus put a team together incase the fairies needed a quick transport back to the Sanctuary. Henry finally pinpointed were they may could have been, somewhere in the endless hills. Abby begged to help find Will. Their team consists of Henry, Biggie, Nikola Tesla and John Druitt. Abby had never met Mr. Druitt before but according to Henry, Magnus and him had history together. They were heading up another hill when Abby noticed a strange stone.

"Henry wait! Look is that light coming from behind that rock!" Abby called.

"Good job! Henry help me push!" Grunted Biggie. They hadn't moved the rock far when it stopped.

"Yeah thats not moving anymore." Henry panted.

"I can fit." Abby took off her backpack.

"I can also squeeze in." Nikola grinned removing his satchel.

"Ok just be careful don't go to far. We'll keep working on getting in." Henry sighed.

Abby scooted into the opening going sideways petty easily. Biggie bared his teeth at Nikola as he was barley able to squeeze in after Abby. He dusted off his suite before him and Abby continued into the cave.

"Do you smell something sweet?" Abby asked.

"It's very strange why does a cave smell sweet? Let's follow the light." Nikola frowned as he pointed to the light glowing on the wall.

They walked in an open large room. There was a fire in the middle of the room two figures lay motionless nearby.

"Will!" Abby gasped as she got closer to the figures. 

Nikola grabbed her shoulder and put a finger to his lips he heard something. A bunch of blue butterflies swarmed them. Nikola covered Abby with his arms they could feel thousands of wings flapping around them. Then the butterflies just disappeared.

"What was that?" Abby asked after Nikola let go.

"No idea but those butterflies don't live in caves like this. We may have found our rare abnormal Helen was looking for or the the abnormal found them first." Nikola frowned.

Abby tried to move closer to Will only have a swam of large bees come at them. Abby freaked out this time and shrieked making her way back to the entrance. Nikola made his way into the back of the cave swatting off the bees.

"Abby!" Will woke up when Abby shrieked.

"I don't know what that noise was but it was to loud." Delcan's weak voice floated to Will.

"You still have a migraine?" Will frowned.

"Yeah I don't know how I let Magnus talk me into these things." Delcan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know but I'm having the best sleep I've had in years." Will stretched before putting his hand on his extended stomach. These next twelve weeks were going to be extremely different and most likely difficult but it was the right thing to do. They really had no choice. He carefully pushed himself off the floor and went over to Delcan knelt down besides him.

"Did that pink fruit help some? I can go see if Gemma has some more to give you some relief. " Will helped Delcan turn away from the bright fire.

"Thanks, mate. I think it helped with the nauseous feeling the head ache causes." Delcan closed his eyes tightly hoping he wasn't going to be sick.

Nikola stumbled into the back room still swatting at the bees that now had disappeare. The room was darker and smaller than the first. Two figures were kneeling on the ground next to another that was laying down. Their backs were turned to him.

"That was a long process but I think it was successful and Kate doesn't seem to be in pain anymore" Nikola recognized Helen's voice.

The other woman spoke a language he didn't recognize.

"I want to check on Delcan then I will eat and sleep I promise." Helen smiled putting her hand on the other's shoulder. They both stood and turned around.

"Helen what have they done to you?" Nikola gasped at Helen's extended stomach.

The person next to Helen quickly stepped in front of her and into the light. It was a young woman no taller than Kate with dark auburn hair and dark brown eyes. Even with her teeth bared she didn't look very intimidating. The hot pink unicorn with bight red eyes that appeared near her was a little shocking. The creature snorted and lowered its head aiming the white horn at Nikola's heart.

"It's ok Gemma he is one of the friends I told you would come looking for us." Helen soothed. The unicorn disappeared.

"You have been missing for eight days how did that happen. Never mind we'll get you back to the Sanctuary and get it out." Nikola held his hand out for Helen to take. 

Gemma shook her head at Helen.

"Nikola even though it was a rushed decision. This decision was made completely by me and the others. We chose to save a rare race of fairies. Honestly Kate and I weren't the best choice. They usually use males to transfer their young. Gemma is going to come live at the Sanctuary with us not only to help when it is time for us to give birth but help raise the babies until they are older then they can be a colony again. They use to have over fifty people in their colony not including their mates but they were hunted for their beautiful wings and special gems. There were only five of them left by the time we found them and they were being hunted. Four of them were pregnant we decided to let them do transfer so they could continue to run to safety. Gemma decided to stay to make sure the transfer happened safely. Which I'm glad she did Kate almost lost a little one. We were able to help thanks to a treatment Gemma found in their library." Helen explained as Will walked in.

"How many are you each carrying? Are you going to be able to, let them go when the time comes? I don't think you thought this through very well Helen." Nikola sighed.

"I agree but we really didn't have much time but they needed to transfer and we were the only ones that could help. So here we are carrying six little fairies each. Going to be an interesting twelve weeks." Will said walking up to them.

"Do you have anymore of that pink fruit Delcan's nauseated again?" Will asked Gemma.

Gemma nodded and went further back into the cave.

"Is Delcan's head still hurting?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. Did Abby come with you? I thought I heard a scream as I was waking up." Will asked as he walked  
over to check on Kate, who was sleeping soundly.

"Oh right we got separated when the bees attacked." Nikola scratched the back of his head.

"Bees? Abby is terrified of anything that stings where did she go?" Will demanded.

"I'm hoping back to the front with the others like I said William we got separated by bees but they disappeared." Nikola snapped.

"Gemma set protection alarms from the hunters once it realized you meant no harm it disappeared. Go check up front Will and see if Abby is ok. Who else is here?" Magnus asked as Will quickly left.

"I left Wolfgang to get the furry one and John in the door it was stuck." Nikola shrugged.

"Probably meant to stay stuck. Let's go get the others." Magnus put her hand on her lower back. The sudden weight change in her body was making her back ache and it didn't help that they were sleeping on the ground. She couldn't wait to be back in her bed.

"I just don't understand you Helen." Nikola sighed as he gently took her arm to guide her out.

Druitt decided that they weren't going to get the rock moved anymore and he could see far enough into the cave to know he wasn't going to telaport into a wall. So he grabbed Henry and Biggie before they could protest and telaported them into the cave.

"Dude I hate when you do that some warning would be nice!" Henry fussed as Biggie growled.

"We are soaked to the bone and obviously not going to move that rock more. Playtime was over." John snapped.

Abby came around the corner still swatting her arms.

"Abby! Abby! It's ok. What happened?" Henry asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"There were bees and butterflies. They just kept coming. You didn't see them out here?" Abby looked around quickly.

"No nothing. Did you find Magnus or Will?" Henry asked catching her eyes.

"I found Will but he I couldn't get to him." Abby shook her head.

"Abby?" Will came from around the corner.

"Will! Are you ok?" Abby ran to hug him but stopped when she saw his extended stomach and gasped.

"It's a long story and I need to sit down." Will motioned for everyone to follow him.

"What about the bees?" Abby pulled back a little.

"It was a protection alarm when it realized you weren't going to hurt us it went away. Come on I promise I'll explain everything. Come sit down dry off in front of the fire dry off." Will tugged Abby towards the room with the fire. The others followed Will and Abby. Nikola was still holding Helen's arm when they walked out the back room. Gemma was knelt down in front of Delcan gently wiping his head and face with a cloth. She then offered him some pink fruit from a bowl.

"I don't know if can eat right now." Delcan slowly turned his head.

"Are you feeling worse?" Magnus walked over to him.

"This damn headache is making me so nauseous, Magnus." Delcan moaned.

Biggie made his way to Declan. Gemma jumped up her eyes wide and curious. He stopped and grunted softly at Gemma.

"This is my dear friend. This is Gemma she has been taking very good of us." Magnus introduced.

"Trying." Gemma knelt back down and to Delcan and stroked his head. Biggie knelt down besides Gemma.

"You speak English?" Will asked.

"No." Gemma shook her head. Biggie chuckled.

"What medicine did you try?" Biggie grunted as he took Delcan's head in his larg hands. He gently rubbed Delcan's temples.

"We don't know what medicine will do to the fetuses." Magnus explained.

"More than one?" Henry asked softly speaking for the first time. He had sat down besides Will and Abby next to the fire.

"Delcan, Will, Kate and myself are carrying six each of the rarest fairies. We tried to stop the hunters but the fairies, Gemma's sisters, were going into premature labor, with out their mates, the only way to save the babies were to transfer to us and let them continue to run. Gemma stayed with us as the transfer continued to take place I don't know how long we slept for but she made sure our needs were meant with food and drinks. Everything was going well until Delcan woke up two days ago with a bad headache and Kate started having severe stomach pain this morning. We were afraid she was having miscarriages but thank goodness Gemma found a book and we were able to help the the babies reattach. It was a long process but they had strong heartbeats. We left Kate resting in the back. We knew you guys would come looking soon. If Kate and Delcan are strong enough tomorrow morning we need to get a team together and find those hunters and make sure Gemma's sisters made it to safety. I hate the hunters got such a head start but we had no other option." Magnus had sat down as she explained her back was starting to hurt and she was tired.

John and Nikola instantly began to talk at once.

"Be quite!" Gemma jumped up from her spot by Biggie and Delcan.

"They need food and sleep." Gemma demanded then went to the other room to get them some food.

"Whatever she gives us to eat and drink helps me sleep very well. I didn't know she spoke English." Will said as he had Abby wrapped in his arms.

"I think she understands English more than she speaks it but she gets her point across. I think the only reason we understand her language is because we are carrying their young. She can communicate with them so we can communicate with her. As for the food I think it is good for us and the babies. I think the sleep is part of the transfer process and pregnancy." Magnus explained. 

A loud popping noise came from Delcan's direction. Biggie was rubbing Delcan's neck as he helped him sit up. Delcan looked relieved.

"Henry bring me a cold pack." Biggie grunted.

"Did you break his neck?" Henry asked as he grabbed the first aide bag to get the cold pack.

"His neck was out of alignment it can cause bad headaches. Ice will help soreness and hopefully keep it from popping out again." He grunted still rubbing Delcan's neck. He held the ice pack on when Henry handed it to him.

"My head feels better still aching a little but not like before. I appreciate it mate. I feel like eating a little now." Delcan picked up the bowl of pink fruit in front of him.

"Sleeping on the floor probably threw your neck out of alignment. I'm glad your eating. You haven't eaten much the past two days." Magnus smiled.

"Helen is there away you can transfer these creatures to someone else. You said your self it's not the ideal circumstance for you and the other one?" Nikola asked frowning.

"The babies cannot be transferred again Nikola. Kate and I are fine don't even pretend you are concerned." Magnus snapped.

Gemma came from the back of the cave carrying bowls of fruit. She saw Delcan sitting up eating and smiled big. She sat the bowls down and hugged Biggie. He chuckled and patted her back.

"Gemma is a hugger!" Declan grinned.

"Head better?" Gemma touched Delcan's head.

"It does feel better. I'm hungry now." Delcan nodded to the bowl in front of him. Gemma grinned and put more fruit in his bowl. She then began to pass out the other bowls.

"I am concerned for you Helen I think this is a dangerous situation. Why couldn't little miss fruit bowl do the transfer if is was so important." Nikola snapped back.

Gemma had just given Magnus her bowl of fruit. She could tell by Helen's face that Nikola had upset her.

"Get out!" Gemma pointed at Nikola.

"I will not!" Nikola stood up.

The hot pink unicorn appeared right next to Gemma again. This time the unicorn seemed like it was more in their reality. It snorted and dust rose as it stomped its hoof and pointed its horn at Nikola's heart.

" Dude that's a unicorn!" Henry awed.

"Be careful Nikola, Sprinkles doesn't like everyone." Helen warned.

"Alright I'll play nice!" Nikola held his hands up and sat down. Gemma reached over and patted the unicorn. The hot pink unicorn walked over to Henry and began to smell him.

"Um Doc?" Henry looked a little worried.

"I'm sure she smells the HAP in you but she see a good heart and that is what keeps you safe." Magnus explained.

"My inner six year old is geeking out." Abby giggled as the unicorn bowed its head for Henry to pet. Henry gently stroked the soft pink muzzle. Sprinkles then walked over and began to sniff Abby.

"Hey Sprinkles your not going to meet a better heart than Abby." Will petted the unicorn. Sprinkles then gently nuzzled Abby's face then Will's face. Abby giggled again.

Sprinkles walked over to John who had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time to sniff him. Magnus was surprised when Sprinkles nuzzled John who patted her. Sprinkles then sneezed on Nikola who was absolutely disgusted. Sprinkles approached Biggie cautiously Biggie offered her some sugar cubes that Gemma gave him. Sprinkles took the treat willingly and Biggie stroked Sprinkles's mane. Delcan petted and nuzzled Sprinkles.

"Good Night Sprinkles!" Magnus smiled as Sprinkles laid down and gently put her head in Magnus's lap.

"Are you telling me that was a unicorns night time routine." John began laughing.

"Pretty much." Will stretched he was getting tired again.

"Sprinkles go stretch your wings once more then sleep." Gemma said in her language.

Sprinkles sighed before getting up and going to stretch her wings. She opened them a little as she trotted out of the room.

"Wait a minute she's a Pegasus unicorn that is super cool!" Henry exclaimed.

"Apparently Gemma's colony were given special stones from the unicorns to summon them when the need them. Which was one reason they were hunted also." Magnus explained and then fought not to yawn.

"Get some sleep Doc we'll get a team together tomorrow to start looking for those hunters and then we'll head home. " Henry said as he handed her a blanket from his bag.

Magnus looked around the room Will was already asleep with his head in Abby's lap. Delcan was almost asleep with a neck pillow Biggie had found in the first aide kit.

"Sleep Helen you need to rest." John said softly.

Magnus woke up to Gemma crying.

"What's wrong, Gemma?" Magnus sat up to face the fairy.

"My sisters are dead! I'm the only one left!" Gemma sobbed.

"How do you know?" Magnus reached for the distressed woman.

"Sprinkles came to me in my sleep and told me that my sister, Caddy, tried to summon her pet Sandel but he couldn't go to her because her stone was ripped from her arm. He watched her fall into water." Gemma's voice rising as she spoke waking the others.

"We will find those hunters. They will be punished for your sister. Maybe the others made to safety." Magnus pulled Gemma into a hug.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!

"I'll go see if I can get in touch with the other Sanctuary so they can get a team together. Hopefully those monsters haven't gone far." Henry said as he stood up getting his stuff together after Magnus explained what was happening.

"Thank you Henry!" Magnus said she was still holding Gemma.

"Let's get your stuff together so we can go to the Sanctuary." Magnus looked down at Gemma.

"Sprinkles can live at the Sanctuary with me?" Gemma looked at her bracelet.

"Of course!" Magnus smiled.

Gemma nodded an went to get her stuff together. Kate came out of the back room looking confused at the commotion in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Biggie spotted Kate at the door.

"You shouldn't be standing yet." Magnus went over to Kate.

"I feel a lot better than I did. When did the others get here?" Kate asked rubbing her belly.

"I glad you feel better but you are still pale. Please sit down. The others got here last night." Magnus grabbed her stethoscope as Kate sat down by the fire.

Magnus listened to Kate's heart and lungs before moving down to her belly. Magnus moved the stethoscope around for a few minutes before smiling.

"I counted six strong heartbeats." Magnus frowned when Kate continued to pale.

"I feel dizzy." Kate said softly as she laid back down.

"Any pain?" Biggie grunted kneeling besides her.  
Kate shook her head no.

"You went through alot yesterday. Let's try food and water then we'll see how you feel. My dear friend may be carrying you down the hills so we can go home." Magnus brushed Kate's hair out of her face.

"Home sounds good." Kate smiled.

Gemma came out of the back carrying bowls of food, it had the consistency of oatmeal.

"Hearty for traveling." Gemma explained as she handed a bowl to Abby.

"Thank you!" Abby took a bowl her and a bowl for Will.

"Kate you're awake! Here eat you need strength for traveling." Gemma bent down and placed a bowl beside her.

"Thank you for your help yesterday it was scary" Kate smiled.

"Thank you for carrying the little ones you will bring my sister, Heidi, honor." Gemma touched Kate's belly.

Kate nodded. Biggie sat down next to Kate to help her eat. He grunted as Gemma handed him a bowl to eat. Gemma finished passing out the food and honey milk.

"Helen what about my library?" Gemma asked.

"Pack what you can and we will have to come back for the others." Magnus said as she finished her oatmeal.

"There's a library?" Nikola perked up.

"If you ask nicely Gemma might show you." Magnus grinned.

"Please Gemma?" Nikola asked giving her one of his charming grins. Gemma sighed but motioned for him to follow her, which he quickly did.

"How does he do that? She wanted to shish kabob him last night" Henry shook his head.

"I guess fairies aren't even immune to Nikola's charm." John answered.

Nikola wouldn't have called the room a library but it was quite large and the books went up to the ceiling.

"Do you have any books on the transfer process I would like to look at those?" Nikola asked walking to a shelf. He picked up a book it had drawings of fairies wings.

"Already packed." She pointed to a big brown bag on a stone table.

"I was the distraction." Gemma said softly.

"Excuse me?" He turned to her.

"I distracted the hunters while my sisters did the transfer." Gemma tried to keep her English.

"So that's why you couldn't do the transfer?" Nikola asked not understanding the point.

"You must not tell others but hunters did this." Gemma turned her back to him and took off her top.

He gasped even nine days later large yellow bruised hand prints were on her shoulder blades. Like someone had held her down forcefully for a long time. Her wings came from her spine in taters. It looked like someone had shredded a silk scarf. Whole her wings were a beautiful pink purple swirls with silver mixed in. Now they were brown with dried blood and scabs. She carefully tucked her wings back into her spine before putting on her top and turning back to Nikola.

"I can't teach my young colony to fly but please let them live do not take them so young." Gemma begged.

"Why don't you want to show Helen?" Nikola asked.

"I'm ashamed I let them take pieces of my wings. I couldn't run anymore I didn't know how close I was to our cave I was disoriented. They could have found them. Plus She's is growing littles no need to worry for me. I let her clean my wounds she could see." Gemma explained.

"You let the hunters hurt you so they wouldn't find Helen and the others." Nikola frowned.

"I wish I had gone further away my sisters did not have time to escape and is my fault their dead." Gemma burst into tears.

"Nikola did you make her cry?" Helen demanded as she came into the room. She had come to check on them. Helen didn't like she couldn't read Nikola's face right now.

"No I was just thinking of my sisters." Gemma wiped her face.

"I'm sorry darling! I'm sure your sisters would be very proud of you. We are getting ready to head out did you get everything." Helen hugged her.

Gemma nodded and grabbed a couple more books from the shelf and put them in the bag. Nikola grabbed the bag before Gemma could pick it up and walked out the room. They walked out of the back to see Kate was sitting up again.

"How's your headache?" Kate asked Delcan helped her stand.

"Much better I just needed my neck adjusted." Delcan frowned as Kate swayed.

Kate's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Delcan quickly caught her and lowered her back to the floor. Magnus rushed over to them.

"The book said that she could be in and out of sleep for twenty four to forty eight hours but I didn't realize it meant just passing out." Magnus checked Kate's pulse. Biggie picked up Kate and Magnus covered her with a blanket.

They all began to head towards the front of the cave. The stone had been moved opened wide.

"It was stuck when we came in! How did you get it opened?" Henry asked shocked.

"I pushed." Gemma shrugged making the others laugh.

They headed towards the market were they were going to meet the other team. The market was small but busy. There were stalls spread out selling every thing from food to clothes. John and Gemma were leading the way Abby and Will were next Delcan, Magnus, and Tesla encircled Biggie who was carrying Kate. They had made it half way into the market when Gemma saw something flapping in the breeze just outside the other stalls. She froze when she spotted someone she recognized.

"What's wrong?" John asked before Gemma took off running.

"John what happened?" Magnus rushed up to him.

"I don't know she just ran that way." John pointed.

"Go ahead and meet the other team and we'll meet you at the end of the market." Magnus instructed the others.

With out words they both took off after Gemma.  
They caught up with Gemma at a clothing stall a beautiful scarf hung out front. The scarf was blue and green with pink swirls.

"Caddy's wing." Gemma wimpered as she stroked the scarf.

"Beautiful isn't it? It's a very special silk you can't be found anywhere else. I can sell it and this matching bracelet for sixty dollars." A dark hair lady offered showing her a bracelet with a gem that had a similar green color. The gem was the size of a silver dollar set in a silver plated bottom and a silver chain connected together.

"Give me that!" Gemma snatched the gem from the woman.

"I hope you are going to pay for that little girl." A large man walked up to her. He recognized Gemma.

"You got a way once little fairy but not this time ." The man easily picked Gemma up. Gemma began to panic.  
"I would put her down if I were you." John warned letting their presence know.

"This is none of your business sir. She stole from us and I'm taking her to the authorities." The man explained.

"That's not true now put her down." John stepped closer showing the man his gun. He was trying to prevent panic in the market place. The man looked past John to Magnus who had her hand on her gun. Even in her lose flowy top Magnus wore he could see her extended belly.

"That's what happened to the baby fairies." The man grinned as another man grabbed Magnus from behind. This time John did pull his gun.

"No!" Gemma screamed.

Sprinkles and a mossy green colored unicorn appeared in the market place. Sprinkles snorted at the man holding Magnus as the other unicorn snorted at the man holding Gemma.

"What the hell!" The man holding Magnus exclaimed. Sprinkles snorted once more then jammed her horn into the mans chest. John quickly pulled Helen into his arms.

"Bloody hell!" Magnus exclaimed as Sprinkles began to eat the man's heart.

People being to scream and run.

"Protect them Sprinkles and Clover!" Gemma cried as the man carried her off in the chaos.

"Helen are you ok?" John looked her over. She was covered in the other man's blood.

"I'm fine the babies are moving but we need to get Gemma back." Magnus panted a little.

"Helen?" Nikola gasped after they pushed their way back into the market.

A stuner beam came close to Clover and he reared up.

"No! Don't stun them despite what you just saw these creatures are gentle. That man was a abnormal killer and there are at least three more men out there and one of them has a very rare abnormal and we must find her alive." Magnus declared. The other team scattered in different directions.

Clover walked up to Magnus and began to sniff her belly. He was much bigger than Sprinkles. Clover nuzzled Magnus and the babies became still. Clover wouldn't let Magnus or her team leave the area he kept circling them and rearing up.

"Gemma did say protect them I think it is best to stay here before we make the unicorn angry." John said still holding Helen. She had not pulled away.

"Hello beastie!" Cooed Magnus as she scratched Clover's ears.

"Doc why are you covered in blood?" Henry asked worried.

"It's not mine. Sprinkles saved me from one of the hunters." Magnus started explaining.

"By eating his heart." John finished.

"I thought that was just a legend." Will awed.

Clover walked up to Biggie holding Kate and sniffed and nudged her. Biggie grunted softly at the unicorn but it seemed determined to wake Kate up. Kate slowly opened her eyes.

"There is two of them now." Kate smiled and petted Clover. She then fell back asleep and Clover whined gently laying his head on Kate's belly.

"I think Kate is carrying his owner's babies. He morning for his friend." Magnus explained softly. Magnus smiled when her old friend carefully sat down with Kate so the unicorn could lay down with Kate.

Sprinkles who had cleaned the blood off herself in the river trotted to Magnus with a gem in her mouth. She gave the gem to Magnus.

"I know this is how Gemma summons Sprinkles but I don't know how she does it." Magnus turned the dark pink gem over in her hand.

"Gemma just seems to kind of wish them here." Will shrugged. Magnus closed her eyes and closed the gem tightly in her palm.

"Oh my gosh!" She heard Abby gasp. A magenta colored unicorn, the same size as Sprinkles, appeared next to Magnus.

"I really didn't expect that to work." Magnus petted the unicorn. The magenta colored unicorn whined as it sniffed Magnus's belly.

"I'm so sorry." Magnus soothed as she sat down on the ground so the unicorn could put her head in Magnus's lap.

Sprinkles took a sandy color gem to Delcan. He sat down before he closed his eyes as Magnus had. A beautiful champagne colored unicorn appeared right in front of him. He was the same size a Clover. The large creature laid down and put his head in Declan's lap whining.

"Their protected mate." Delcan whispered as he stroked the unicorn's mane.

Sprinkles brought Will a gem next. Will turned the dark blue gem over in his hand and took a deep breath. Abby took his hand and they sat down together before Will closed his eyes. A baby blue unicorn with a white mane appeared.

"Beautiful." Abby whispered.

"I think she's pregnant." Will noticed that the unicorns belly was rounder than the others. Will stood back up so she wouldn't have to lay down. Abby stood back up also. The unicorn whined like the others as she nuzzled Will's belly. Abby watched the faces Will was making.

"Is something wrong?" Abby asked softly.

"The babies are moving they haven't done that yet like they know her. I'm so sorry." Will petted the unicorn. 

Tears came to Abby's eyes as the unicorn lifted her head so the Will's forehead rested on her nose.  
Henry stood there in awe. It wasn't everyday he got to witness four mourning unicorns. Nikola even stood there silently reserved. Sprinkles came and stood beside Henry. He patted her shoulder. He thought he heard something. Was that a scream. Sprinkles ears perked up that time and Nikola was looking in the direction of the cliff. Henry grabbed his stunner and they silently left.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directed quotes from Sanctuary Season 4 episode 3

Henry, Nikola and Sprinkles made their way towards the cliff and the screaming. The man was holding Gemma close to the edge.

"Alright there is no need for that. Let the girl go and we'll talk ok?" A tall woman with curly brown hair and green eyes said.

"This monster killed my brother you saw what that beast did, stabbed him right in the heart. I want those baby fairies!" The man pushed Gemma closer to the edge.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTERS!" With a surge of anger Gemma was able to throw the man and herself off the cliff.

"No!" Henry and Nikola cried out.

Sprinkles took off for the cliff and flew off the side after them. Sprinkles came back up with Gemma on her back. Gemma's wings that came out on instinct were laying limply on her back. Gemma was laying on Sprinkles holding her neck tightly and crying into her mane.

"Gemma thank God! Good girl Sprinkles!" Henry praised as Sprinkles landed near them.

"I hurt." Gemma wimpered as Nikola laid his jacket over her.

"She needs medical attention. We'll take her back to Helen." Nikola explained as the tall woman approached them.

"Where is Magnus? This mission went pear shape quickly. I'm Samantha Rivera head of the Greece Sanctuary. Are these the other two men we are looking for?" Samantha asked. The men started to protest.

"They are wearing a piece of her wings in their bracelets like some kind of trophy so I would say yes." Nikola pointed to their arms.

"Take them to the authorities." Samantha ordered.

"I'm Henry Foss, that's Nikola Tesla, and that's Gemma and Sprinkles." Henry introduced everyone.

"I've heard rumors and whispers about fairies in the hills but I have never seen one before today and what babies was he talking about?" Samantha asked.

"We will explain everything back at the market but just you can come there are four mourning unicorns and I don't want to disturb them." Henry explained.

"Go start cleaning up around the market tell the vendors we will compensate them I know that is their lively hood." Samantha ordered her team.

They walked back to the market silently. Magnus looked up when Sprinkles came into the market whining.

"Good Lord! Gemma!" With John's help Magnus stood up quickly.

"What happened to your wings these wounds look old and might be infected." Magnus studied a very red spot on her wings. Gemma looked at Nikola.

"She distracted the hunters while you all did the transfer process. She let them take pieces of her wings." Nikola explained.

"And then you took such good care of us even though you must have been in pain." Magnus brushed some of Sprinkles mane from Gemma's face.

"My sisters chose wisely you kept babies safe not try to remove or sell. I'll do anything for the babies. Helen I must sleep now." Gemma explained in her language.

"Of course darling you sleep now I'll take care of you." Magnus assured. John went to take Gemma off Sprinkles only for Sprinkles to walk away.

"She can nap on your back." John bowed to Sprinkles.

"Fuchsia, Sandel and Sky how did you get here?" Gemma finally noticed the other unicorns.

"Sprinkles gave us their gems." Magnus showed her the dark pink stone.

Gemma kissed and nuzzled her face into Sprinkles neck.

"That woman had Clover's stone I called him to help Sprinkles. I didn't know where the others were I'm glad Sprinkles gave them to you." Gemma's eyes were getting heavy. She soon fell asleep.

"I've only heard legends about fairies and unicorns living in the hills I've never seen any." Samantha spoke for the first time as unicorns came up to sniff her.

"Hello Samantha. I honestly didn't know the hunters would be here or I wouldn't have suggested meeting at the market." Magnus greeted.

"Helen I wasn't sure what transfer process they kept talking about but you are carrying the baby fairies!" Samantha gasped getting a good look at Magnus.

"I know it is not ideal circumstance especially after the hollow earth fiasco but I did what had to be done. I know the heads of houses aren't going to be happy with Delcan, Will or I not being able to go missions for at four months but they will work together I'm sure." Magnus explained as Fuchsia came under her hand to be petted again. Magnus smiled softly scratching the unicorn's neck.

"Why can't Delcan or Will go on missions?" Samantha asked.

"Hey Sam!" Declan stepped from around the champagne colored unicorn named Sandel.

"How is that going to work?" Samantha gasped seeing Delcan's extended stomach.

"From what I can tell from pictures in a book Gemma showed me I should grow a pouch and they come out from there. Males are the ones that deliver the babies in this species." Delcan explained.

"So you're going to have three baby fairies in four months what are you going to do with them then?" Samantha asked.

"Well actually Magnus, Kate, Will and myself are having six fairies each so we are actually having twenty four fairies in about twelve weeks. I guess we will raise the little ones until they can go be a colony themselves." Delcan explained as he rubbed a spot he felt a baby move.

"Wow that is so many fairies. That's amazing!" Samantha exclaimed.

"It will definitely be different." Will said behind her. Samantha turned around to see Will standing there holding a blonde woman's hand.

"This is Abby Corrigan." Will introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Samantha shook her hand.

Suddenly a net was came flying past them and covered Clover. The unicorn began to fight the net bucking and biting. Four men dressed in all black came out of the woods to grab the creature.

"No! Who are you I demand you stop now!" Magnus cried at the men. Clover stabed one of the men. A man stuned Clover before he could stab someone else. As the large creature fell to the ground. The other three men were stuned by Henry, John and Nikola.

"Who in bloody hell are they!" Magnus frowned.

"They're not my people!" Samantha shook her head.

"They look like they belong to the government but why would they be here?" Will asked.

"I don't know but let's go and we will figure this out later." Magnus said as she began to remove the net from Clover.

That was three weeks ago. Now they were meeting the Addison guy. To prove they have nothing to hide. Magnus was doing a walk through with Will, Biggie and Henry. Even though they were hiding a hyper fairy in the garden. Even though fairies diet is a lot of natural sweet sugar from fruit and some syrups. Henry shared his slushy with her and now she was running on a sugar high. John was watching her make sure the crash she was going to have wasn't going to stop her heart.

"Helen, Helen! John won't let me have milk!" Gemma bounced up them.

"You only need water You've had enough sugar." Biggie grunted as he looked at her pupils that were big as saucers.

"She is high as a kite, Henry. No more slushys for you" Biggie cupped Gemma's face.

"I promise she only had a couple of sips. How do you know it was the sugar maybe it was the dye or something" Henry asked as Gemma began to jump up and down.

"We don't know but her system didn't respond to it well." Magnus grinned as Gemma leaned into her arms and yawned.

"That's a good sign maybe she will be asleep by the time Addison gets here." Will said.

"Unfortunately she's been doing that for the past hour. She'll yawn and then she gets a second wind and starts racing her unicorn around the garden." John answered smirking.

"Little space cadet." Magnus tapped Gemma's nose as Gemma stroked Magnus's belly. Gemma laughed because she didn't understand the name Magnus called her. The others smiled they loved her laugh. It made her sound like a child even though she was probably older than any of them, except Magnus.

"Little ones ok? There not moving." Gemma put her hand on Magnus belly.

"They are finally asleep which you might want to try." Magnus rocked her gently.

Gemma's eyes got heavy as Magnus rocked her some more. John was ready to catch the sleepy fairy as she pushed away from Magnus. She stumbled away then crashed into John's waiting arms.

"Finally." John scooped Gemma in his arms. Magnus checked Gemma's pluse and breathing.

"That was some sugar crash." Will shook his head.

"Her breathing and pluse are good. So she's not going in to shock like I expected. Looks like just a sugar crash thank goodness." Magnus tucked Gemma's hair out of her face.

"Good I was worried when she crashed like that." Henry nodded.

"She'll be fine. Let's get ready for Addison. Do you have the system ready?" Magnus went into work mode.  
"I'll make sure she is secure in her quarters." John walked off with Gemma.

Magnus was very proud of her team as she heard them give her their plan for Addison. When the door bell rang.

"He's an hour early and I have to pee again." Will frowned.

"No way he just walked through the front gate! My pass code was uesd?" Henry exclaimed.

Magnus motioned for her dear friend to open the door first. Standing there was Henry's girlfriend Erika.

"Erika this is a surprise?" Magnus looked at Henry.

"Hello all sorry to intrude." Erika smiled walking in the door.

"Hey honey. Did we have plans to get together?" Henry hugged her tight.

"No I have news that couldn't wait." Erika took his hands.

"Good its just that we have this UN inspection team coming in an hour a I'm setting up this mirror system... "

"Henry!" Magnus cut in she had taught him better manners than this.

"Stopping." Henry pointed to himself. At Magnus's nod he looked at Erika.

"Listening." He took Erika's hands again.

"You're going to be a father." Erika told him nervously. 

Magnus and Will stood there shocked. Henry didn't know how to respond. Biggie just laughed he was shocked and happy that his friend found someone.  
Magnus could tell Will wanted to murder Greg Addison. On a normal day Will would be extremely annoyed by the obnoxious man, almost seven months pregnant Will was ready to kill. Magnus noticed that Will wasn't wearing the gem he had been given. Most likely to keep the pregnant unicorn from feeling his stress and accidentally summon her to kill Addison. She was absolutely furious about how Addison was talking about her patients and friends, he knew nothing about them.

Magnus was frustrated beyond belief she expected Addison to separate them but he was demanding to speak to Gemma he wanted her side of the story. They had nothing to hide she just didn't want to wake the fairy she had already had a hard day. John had taken her down to an isolation room to make sure she didn't go into shock. Gemma was curled up on the bed and John was reading in the corner.

"How is she doing?" Magnus walked into the room.

"I don't know if she's having nightmares or psychedelic dreams but she'll start tossing and turning but she calms if I talk to her." John explained as Magnus sat on the edge of the bed.

"Gemma, darling can you wake up for me?" Magnus gently shook her by the shoulder. Gemma slowly opened her eyes.

"Helen?" Gemma sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Did you have a good nap?" Magnus asked brushing Gemma's hair down with her fingers.

"No strange dreams." Gemma shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I need you to come with me. A man named Greg Addison wants to speak to about the transfer day. Delcan will stay with you the whole time so if you want to leave at anytime he will take you out of the room." Magnus explained as she helped her off the bed.

They made their way up stairs to Magnus's office. The could here thumping and whining coming from Magnus's office. Gemma quickly hurried to the door and threw it opened. Sandel was gentlely nudging at Delcan's belly clearly exited about something. Delcan was smiling but a bit pale. Addison sat in the corner with large eyes.

"Are you ok Delcan?" Gemma stepped up to Sandel and petted him.

"Yeah Addison asked to see a unicorn so I brought Sandel out because he is one of the more patient ones. Sandel said his hellos then the babies started doing something crazy got Sandel very excited." Delcan rubbed his belly.

"Crazy how?" Magnus walked over to Delcan gentlely placing her hand close to his. Magnus felt a gentle steady tapping not kicks something very different.

"Are they fluttering?" Magnus looked at Gemma. Gemma put her hand on Delcan's belly.

"They are fluttering that's why Sandel was so excited. Sign of a healthy little ones makes the unicorns excited." Gemma smiled.

"I thought that was a couple more weeks before they started fluttering?" Delcan asked.

"We thought that Caddy may have been further along than the others but even she wasn't sure. Even though the fetuses are the same size as the others. The little ones may just be small this is a good sign." Magnus smiled.

"If the baby party is over. Can I please get on with my interview?" Addison stood up from his chair in the corner.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct quotes from Sanctuary Season 4 episode 3 are in the chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Magnus frowned at Addison.

"Do you want me to stay with Gemma?" Magnus offered.

"No I'm fine." Delcan reassured by patting Magnus's hand.

Magnus smiled softly and brushed down Gemma hair once more before leaving the room.

"Hello Gemma, my name is Greg Addison. I'm going to ask you some questions ok? Addison walked over to her.

Gemma nodded.

"Great! How long were you running with you sisters from the hunters before you came across Helen Magnus and her team?" Addison walked over to Gemma.

"About a day and a half. We climbed trees and flew at night but we couldn't go far with my sisters needing to transfer. We think the hunters killed their mates a day before." Gemma sniffed a little a let Delcan translate for her before she continued.

"Helen found us by the river we had stopped for a drink. My sister Caddy was in pain and and asked Delcan to transfer with her." She continued.  
"Why Delcan?" Addison asked.

"Because he was there and been the same size as her mate. Caddy explained the transfer process and Delcan and the others agreed."

"Why did you stay behind?"

"We have never transfered to other women I wanted to make sure the little ones survived and I was hurt. I needed to rest with the others." Gemma explained.

"How did you get hurt?"

"I was a distraction for my sisters while they did the transfer process. I let the hunters take pieces of my wings and hold me down until the process was done."   
"Are you done yet we have all told you the same thing and you are upsetting Gemma and quite frankly I have to go to the bathroom." Delcan frowned.

"I have a couple more questions then we are done." Addison nodded.

Gemma nodded.

"How did you not know about the hunters and stop them from hurting your sisters?" Addison asked sharply.

Gemma looked at Delcan confused.

"I don't even understand that question." Delcan shook his head.

"We all know fairies can see the future. That's how they have alluded humans for centuries. They see humans coming and run why not this time?" Addison demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about but my sisters were pregnant and couldn't travel far." Gemma wimpered.

"You're telling me your race can't see into the future? You didn't know you were going find four people to transfer you sisters kids into?You didn't see your unicorn stabbing a man and then another man getting stabed later ?" Addison demanded.

"No, no we didn't know! I didn't know!" Gemma cried. Addison grabbed Gemma by the shoulders.

"Addison that's enough!" Declan stood up as Sandel whined.

"You better take a good look at the future ahead for you and this place if Magnus keeps this up! Do it now!" Addison shook her shoulders. Gemma closed her eyes tightly afraid. Suddenly her eyes popped open milky white. She let out a scream that sounded like a siren.  
Addison backed away covering his ears. Delcan doubled over in pain and Sandel disappeared to get away from the noise.

"What is that?" Erika asked covering her ears she was down in isolation with Biggie.

"Somethings wrong with Gemma!" He grabbed his bag of herbs and noise canceling headphones then hurried up stairs.

Biggie hurried off the elevator to see Magnus double over on the floor John knelt beside her both of them holding their ears trying to get to her office. Kate and Henry were closer to the door but Kate was double over and Henry was checking on her. Biggie threw open the door to see Gemma's head was thrown back as she scratched at her arms.

"THE SANCTUARY'S GOING TO BURN!" Gemma screamed as Biggie grabbed her. He quickly swiped something under her nose and she passed out in his arms.

"Addison get.out. of. My. House. Before. I .have you eaten!" Magnus panted from the doorway John was holding her arm. Biggie growled and stepped forward still holding Gemma.

"You're going to regret this when you lose your funding and the Sanctuary is going to be shutdown!" Addison stormed out of the room.

"Is everyone alright?" Magnus asked looked at Delcan then walked back into the hall to check on Kate.

"Yeah the kids definitely didn't like Gemma was upset but they calmed down as soon as she stopped." Kate grabbed Henry's hand to stand up. Magnus and Delcan nodded agreeing.

"What happened?" Henry asked helping Kate up.

"He was accusing Gemma and her sisters of being able to see the future and he grabbed her by the shoulders. Then she just threw her head back and started screaming." Delcan explained as he rubbed his back.

"Why would he do that? Fairies very rarely tell people's future because not everyone can handle the truth. She is a very young fairy for her kind and has no idea how to control it. I don't know who's future she saw if it was anyone's at all but please don't ask her about it or we might get that scream again." Magnus warned. Gemma began to wake up.

"Helen?" Gemma sat up quickly.

"Easy now." Biggie grunted as he stood her up.

"Helen the Sanctuary is..."

"Is going to be fine now that we got Addison out of here." Magnus interrupted

"Did I hurt you?" Gemma looked at everyone.

"The little ones didn't like the Addison upset you but everyone is good now." Helen assured.

"He wanted to look in to the future and Helen the Sanctuary..."

"We will know when it happens don't dwell on it. You have had a very hard bad day and you need to rest." Helen cupped her face.

"No thanks." Gemma shook her head.

"How about we go watch a movie in the media room and maybe in a little while Biggie can bring you that warm milk and honey drink you like." Kate offered.

"Ok." Gemma agreed.

"Thank you." Magnus said to Kate as Gemma left the room.

"Is everyone ok? I just helped a very angry Addison out the door" Will came in the room grining.

"We're fine." Magnus grinned.

"Doc what are we going to do you just told the United nations to take a flying leap?" Henry asked.

"I have more money hidden away that Addison doesn't even know about." Magnus smiled.

"You wanted that to happen?" Henry asked surprised.  
"The Sanctuary needs its freedom this was the only way to do it." Magnus said.

"For some reason he is determined to get his hands on Gemma and most likely the babies and we're not going to let that happen." Will said firmly.

Magnus couldn't help but feel happy for Erika and Henry as they decided to go with the procedure that would slow Erika's pregnancy but she needed to speak with Henry in hall.

" Henry, I know this is going to sound hypocritical but the Sanctuary is going in uncharted waters and is not going to be safe for a baby" Magnus explained.

"I can't just leave you guys." Henry insisted. Magnus was very proud of the man Henry had become.

"Well you will have time to think about since the procedure will take her from ten and half months to twenty two months." Magnus smiled softly at Henry's shocked face that Erika was going to be pregnant for almost two years.

Later that night Biggie carried the sleeping Gemma into Magnus's room as she asked and laid her on Magnus's bed.

"Thank you I want her near if she starts having bad dreams again. John said she would calm when he talked to her so I figured we both might get some sleep if she just sleeps in here tonight." Magnus tucked her under the covers.

"Your such a light sleeper I'll watch her tonight. You sleep." Biggie frowned.

"Let's try tonight I might let you take her tomorrow." Magnus smiled.

Biggie grunted knowing he wasn't going to win.

"Goodnight old friend." Magnus said as he left.  
It was early the next morning when Gemma sat straight up.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked fully awake now. She spotted Sprinkles at the foot of her bed.

"We need to go wake Will. Sky is in labor and Sprinkles says she is in distress we need to bring her here for help.

"Of course have Will send her down to the stable we set up." Helen grabbed her robe.  
Gemma quickly hurried to Will's room and knocked hard.

"Whose there?" Will's sleepy voice came through the door. Gemma opened the door and a blurry eyed Will and Abby sat up in bed.

"I'm sorry Will but Sky is in labor and is in distress you need to summon her to the stable Helen set up!" Gemma explained quickly.

"Here is her stone I'm not awake enough to summon her where she needs to be." Will handed Gemma the stone. Gemma closed her eyes and squeezed the gem tightly.

"Thank you Will. Please come down to see her she will want her friend there." Gemma said as she went to leave the room.

"I just need to get dressed and I will be right there." Will climbed out of bed.

Will and Abby hurried down to the stable he heard Sky whined loudly as he entered. Sky was laying on the hay breathing hard as Magnus examined her.

"You're safe here and so are your friends and baby. So when you want to push your baby will come." Magnus gently rubbed Sky's belly.

"How's my girl?" Will walked up slowly. Sky looked up at him with pain in her eyes.

"She's doing very well when she feels safe enough she will have a beautiful baby." Magnus soothed still stroking Sky.

Magnus stood up and pulled Will over to the corner.

"She's to scared to have the baby right now. She's really is doing well but if she doesn't have the foal in an hour or so we might have to take more drastic measures. So just talk to her let her make her feel safe I'll be right outside if something seems wrong" Magnus patted his shoulder.

"Hey Sky girl you mind if I sit down with you?" Will asked walking over to the laboring unicorn. Sky lifted her head so Will could sit down and she put her head in his lap.

Magnus snuck out of the stable quietly. Sandel met her at the door.

"Not yet but she's doing fine Will has her." Magnus gently pushed the large unicorn back.

"Someone is excited to be a dad!" Declan grinned as he patted Sandel.

"Sprinkles is just excited!" Kate chuckled as she walked in with Clover.

Fuchsia appeared next to Magnus she began to pet the unicorn down her body. She stopped at the unicorn's belly and gasped. In the three weeks they had known the unicorns the only one she had done a checkup on was Sky. Magnus figured unicorns really didn't go to the vet and nothing seemed to need immediate attention but she was wrong. Her Fuchsia was pregnant.

"Something wrong?" Gemma walked up when Magnus gasped.

"She's pregnant at least six months. We need to get her proper nutrition and care. I'm sorry that I didn't check earlier." Magnus shook her head.

"Helen it's ok unicorns take very good care of themselves and come if they need help. I didn't know she was pregnant this is her first foal." Gemma explained. 

Fuchsia nuzzled Magnus's neck as if saying I'm fine.

"This is the year of the babies." Chuckled Henry as he walked in holding Erika's hand. They would do the procedure that afternoon. Biggie came in with them.

"Apparently!" Magnus agreed.

"Clover has a son. His name is Mudslide. Clover is a very protective father as I'm sure Sandel will be." Gemma stroked Clover.

"I would like to meet Mudslide one day." Kate smiled. 

Suddenly a pony covered in many shades of brown spots appeared in front of Erika. Erika threw her hand over her mouth trying not scare the pony. The little pony reared up Clover stepped between Kate and the pony. Clover snorted at the pony and it dropped to all fours and stuck out its chest out proudly. Clover let Kate walk to the pony.

"Hello Mudslide, I'm Kate. You are very handsome like your dad." Kate reached to pet the pony. Mudslide sniffed Kate's belly then licked her face.

"He is precious." Erika cooed as Mudslide sniffed her.

"How old is he?" Abby chuckled as the pony licked her hand.

"He is about two years." Gemma said.

Sandel went to the stable door when a loud whine came through the door.

"Steady boy, Sky's ok Will taking good care of her." Delcan soothed the unicorn.

In the stable

"That was a big contraction. You are doing so well." Will petted the unicorn's head.

"You know my mom loved unicorns. She would have loved you. Of course she would have freaked out if she saw me now. About to have six fairies in nine weeks." Will smiled as Sky licked his shirt where one of the babies kicked.

"You know I'm excited that I saved a race but you know I really didn't think about I'm going to give birth in nine weeks. Its scary but I have Magnus and Gemma to help with the birthing and taking care of them. Abby, Henry and Biggie have already been so supportive. We are family. That's what you, Sandel and baby are going to have family no more running and hiding. You and your friends are loved and safe. The baby fairies are going to love you and baby. All twenty-four of them." His voice chuckle full of emotion.

Sky suddenly pushed. The pony's front legs and head came out.

"Well done girl! Your baby will be out soon!" Will praised.

"Everyone is going to be so excited for you and then you can get some well deserved rest." He patted her gently.  
Sky pushed again the baby foal came out.

"Good girl you're amazing!" Will praised as Sky began to clean off the baby unicorn. The baby was pure white with a rainbow mane. Which was apparently what all newborn unicorns look like. They don't change their permanent color until they turn a year.

"Should I go tell everyone the good news and have Magnus check you guys over?" Will slowly stood up as Sky continued to clean the baby. Will opened the stable door to see everyone standing around. Sandel quickly turned to look at Will with Delcan by his side.

"Go meet your baby Sandel!" Will beamed. Sandel rushed quickly to the stable only stopping to give Will a quick nuzzle on the chest before hurrying in.

"I knew everything would go well." Magnus smiled brightly.

"Are you alright?" Magnus noticed the unshed tears in Will's eyes.

"Yeah just emotional." He sighed.

Magnus squeezed his arm gentlely before going in the stable to check on Sky and baby. Gemma quickly walked up and hugged Will then pecked him on the cheek before going in the stable.

"Well mate is the baby a boy or girl?" Delcan asked he was giving Sandel time with his little family before he went in.

"A little girl!" Will choked out before Abby pulled him into a hug.

"Pay up!" Biggie grunted to Henry.

"I don't have the cash on me right now." Henry pulled at his pajama pants.

"I said girl too." Delcan fist bumped Biggie.

"Do you guys bet on everything?" Erika asked amused.

"Yeah!" Biggie grunted.

"Pretty much." Henry said at the same time.

"I don't want to go to work I want to stay with the unicorns." Abby said in Will's hair.

"Don't go tell them a family member had a baby early this morning and you want to spend time with them." Will said softly in her ear.

Magnus came out smiling.

" Mom and baby are fine. I know you all want to visit but make it short so they can rest."  
Delcan, Will and Abby went into the stable.

"Well done mama, she's brilliant." Delcan soothed as he bent down to pet Sky. Sky nuzzled Delcan. Sandel was proudly licking his baby.

"She looks like a cloud or a marshmallow so cute." Abby cooed.

Delcan had gone over to visit with Sandel and the baby. Abby walked over to Sky and bent down.

"Your baby is beautiful. You deserve some much needed sleep." Abby petted Sky's head and face. Sky licked Abby on the cheek. Abby turned to look at Will.

"You decided to call out sick didn't you." Will sat down beside Sky who put head back in his lap sighing contently.

"Most definitely. I'm not leaving this." Abby smiled.

"Can't say I blame you one bit, love." Delcan said softly. 

He had sat down to get a better look at the baby and to pet her when Sandel laid down behind him and placed his head on Delcan's shoulder. Delcan reached up and was petting Sandel as he tickled the baby's chin.

"This looks like a very cute yet strange Christmas card picture." Kate smiled as she walked in with Clover and the others.

The short visit turned into everyone falling sleep with a unicorn. First they wanted to stay and see the baby's, who they decided to call marshmallow cloud, first steps. Then Biggie and Gemma decided to fix everyone something to eat and drink, which made everyone sleepy. Abby and Will were cuddled up with Sky. Delcan was laying on Sandel. Kate was under Clover's wing. Gemma was curled into Henry' s side and Erika on his other side all of them propped up against Sprinkles. Even Magnus fell asleep listening to Fuchsia steady heartbeat. Biggie liked when everyone was happy, times like this were becoming fewer. They all needed the sleep.

"Helen?" Nikola called down the hallway. Magnus jumped but didn't wake.

Biggie quickly shut the stable door behind him so the big mouth vampire didn't wake anyone.

"Where is Helen?" Nikola demanded as Biggie appeared in front of him and John.

"She and the others are asleep. Will's unicorn Sky went into labor early this morning so they all are getting much needed rest. So keep you voice down." Biggie explained crossings his arms.

"Did she lose her mind departing from the UN like that especially when she is expecting those creatures. She's going to need the support." Nikola shook his head.

"For as long as you've known Helen have you've ever her to do anything without having a plan first. She's not going to tell us her plan right now but I guarantee she has one. I thought you trusted her?" Biggie challenged.

"I do trust her but sometimes I feel like I don't even know her anymore." Nikola sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Let's let Helen rest and then try talking to her." John suggested.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes from Sanctuary season 4 episode 4   
> Thanks for reading!

A week later

"Just don't give me the new era speech again." Will smiled as he and Henry rode the elevator.

"Dude it 's totally new era thanks to Addison and the UN we have no commercial banking access. No military or law enforcement support." Henry said as he went to step off the elevator with Will.

"Is it cold in here or is it just me?" Will asked as they turned the corner for Magnus's office.

"We also get no love from the mayor's office so no breaks on heating bill or property taxes." Henry showed Will the bill on his tablet.

"Really? I'm just worried for Sky and Marshmallow cloud you know I don't want them getting sick because it's cold." Will frowned stopping in the hall.

"Ok Dude I will try to fix the heating." Henry sighed.

"Thank you! I will save you some chicken I fixed for Abby and I." Will patted Henry's back.

"I'm getting paid in chicken now? Well it could be worse." Henry shrugged.

"Sure it could." Will smiled as they entered Magnus's office.

"I know this can't be helped but our grocery bill has quadrupled." Henry cringed he knew this was a sore subject for Will. They had a huge fight just a couple ofi days ago about food.

"I know we have all been more snacky than usual of course but has it really quadruple?" Will frowned he was thinking how he almost ate a whole box cereal and milk that morning.

"Dude I watched Delcan and Kate drink a gallon of milk a piece in one setting. Have you seen the shopping list of supplies and clothes that Kate and Magnus made for when we take the trip to the mall for Magnus to meet our new under ground alliance now. What is with this guy by the way?" Henry exclaimed.

"She didn't tell you? This guy Feliz lives on his plane!" Will grinned.

"Shut up!" Henry exclaimed as he grabbed what needed off Magnus's desk.

"Right? How bond villain is that? This guy Richard Feliz is who you go to if you need anything hidden." Will grinned.

"Why did he choose a busy mall during a holiday season?" Henry asked.

"Well usually he picks a undisclosed place like a small island off of Africa or something but Magnus explained that she was seven months pregnant and couldn't travel. He said that another potential client was in the same situation and would meet them at the mall. No one is going to pay attention to people eating and talking together." Will explained.

"You think this guy is safe?" Henry frowned.

"We are setting up some precautions and we will all be there if something happens." Will assured.

Next morning

Magnus walked into the infirmary. Delcan had asked her to meet him down there before they left for the mall. Biggie was setting up a ultrasound machine.

"Is something wrong?" Magnus walked up.

"It looks like we were right about me being two weeks head of everyone." Delcan pulled up his shirt. A thin red vertical line appeared on the left lower part of his stomach.

"Your pouch started to come in. When did this happen? " Magnus examined the line.

"It started itching and burning like crazy last night. I'm worried the little ones aren't growing the way their supposed to that's why I asked Biggie if we could do another ultrasound." Delcan frowned.

"Never be afraid to check on the little ones if you feel like something's wrong. You have good intuition but that being said you have had fluttering and movement everyday so I don't think you have anything to worry about. Let's check just incase." Magnus motioned for Biggie to turn on the ultrasound machine. Delcan laid back on the bed and Biggie began to put gel on his belly. Magnus took the wand and began to moved it around his belly as she watched the screen. Soon a strong whooshing sound filled the room.

"Someone's fluttering." Magnus smiled.

"And grown quite a bit." Biggie grunted.

Delcan looked at the screen the little fairy was about the size of sixteen week human baby but that's what size they were supposed to be. The fairy was flapping its wings making that whooshing sound. Its legs were wide open clearly showing it was male.

"Hello mate!" Declan chuckled.

"Look at how strong his wings are and he is the perfect size. It might have taken them a little longer to grow but they have grown." Magnus awed as she continued to move the wand more. The next fairy she came too had their back turned to them but it's strong heartbeat came through.

"See where the wings are developing well and a good steady heartbeat. I'm going to prod it a little to see if I can get to turn let me know ,if hurt you." Magnus explained. Delcan nodded and pressed down a little on the fairy. The fairy wiggled then kicked before flipping towards them.

"That's two boys!" Declan smiled.

"Any guesses on what the other four will be?" Biggie asked.

"I don't know I had a dream they were five boys and a girl. So far it's true." Delcan shrugged.

Magnus continued the next fairy looked like it was playing with his foot. The next one decided to stretch straight out making Delcan winch.

"Come on mate could you not do that?" Delcan sighed.

"He was just showing off how long he's getting. Your dream might be true all males so far." Magnus gentlely rubbed the spot until the baby moved his foot.

The next fairy was flipped upside-down and was a boy. Magnus continued to move the wand around until she came to the last fairy that was only slightly smaller than the others she was sucking her thumb.

"There's the princess." Biggie grunted happily.

"Girl fairies are said to be smaller but she's not that small. Look you can tell she has more hair than others its sticking straight up." Magnus chuckled as she pointed at the screen.

"You are going to be a little princess aren't you darling? Thank you, Magnus." Delcan smiled.

"Of course anytime. They look healthy, happy and ready to meet them in six weeks" Magnus smiled. She would look at the pouch once it was developed more. Biggie wiped the gel off Delcan's belly for him. While Magnus left the room to grab something. Gemma walked in with Magnus smiling.

"Good morning, Delcan! Magnus said your pouch was starting may I take a look?" Gemma asked.

"Of course." Delcan pulled his shirt back up.

Gemma carefully pressed above the thin line then she tugged at the line.

"Any pain when I pessed or pulled?" Gemma asked.

"No a little uncomfortable but not painful." Delcan shook his head.

"Good. You're going to want to rest when you start to feel pressure or pain but hopefully that won't be until next week. When the pouch is fully developed." Gemma explained.

Magnus rubbed some natural cream on Delcan's pouch to help with the itching then they went to go get ready for the mall.

At the Mall

With Christmas only a month and a half away the mall was in full swing of Christmas spirit. A big Christmas tree was setup in the middle of the mall. Garland and decorations hanging everywhere. Christmas music blasted from the speakers. People running in and out of stores takeing advantage of Christmas sales to buy love ones gifts. Delcan, Gemma and Kate would get the stuff for the babies. The department store near the food court had a big premature baby section. Which was the only clothes the babies were going to wear for a while. Will was sitting on a bench just outside the food court eating some french fries. Him and Delcan wore large over coats to hide their stomachs. John and Nikola were wandering around the area. Magnus was instructed to sit in the middle of the food court surprisingly there were tables left. Magnus sat down at the table in middle. Henry sat a tray of food down in front of her.

"I hope some of that food is for you, Henry" Magnus gasped.

"I got a slice of pizza for me but the rest is yours. Didn't know what you wanted so I got a little bit of everything. You are eating for seven." Henry grinned as he untucked the drinks from the crook of his arm.

The tray had pasta, pizza, Chinese food, fries, and multiple dessert like ice cream, cookie slices and chinese doughnuts.

"Sit down for a few minutes we haven't chatted in while." Magnus pushed the chair out for him.

"Sure! What's up?" He slid into the chair.

"How's Erika doing?" Magnus smiled as Henry's face lit up at the mention of his girlfriend.

"She's great feeling much better!" Henry exclaimed. 

Suddenly there was something smacking the floor behind him.

"Don't move your chair a child fell behind your you!" Magnus grabbed his arm. The child sat up crying.

"Come here darling let me look I'm a Doctor." Magnus soothed as the child stood up. Henry was surprised when the little girl climbed in his lap. Magnus began looking the girl over.The little girl had light brown skin with a spray of freckles across her nose. Big blue eyes now red from crying. Her natural curly hair pulled straight and put in dog ears that had a red velvet bow tied to them. The bows matched the red and black checkered dress she wore.

"Does anything hurt?" Magnus asked not sure if the little girl actually hit anything other than the hard floor.

"My hands stings!" The girl whined showing her red palms.

"Right you hit that floor hard. Can you wiggly your fingers and flex your wrists like this?" Magnus demonstrated flexing her wrists back and forth then wiggling her fingers.

"You talk like my mummy! What's you name?" The girl copied her movements.

"Name is Dr. Helen Magnus and this is Henry." Magnus introduced.

"Um excuse me but her shoe came off i think that's why she fell." A young Asian woman said handing Magnus the child's broken slip on shoe.

"Thank you! That's probably the culprit." Magnus took the shoe.

"My name is Helen too! I'm going to be five in three days." Little Helen said look up at Henry. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. Henry grinned.

"There you are Helen! Mum is about to freak out! Why are you holding my sister?" An older boy rushed up to them quickly removing the girl from Henry's lap. He put little Helen on his hip. The boy had the same light brown skin and his blue eyes were covered by framed glasses. His head was shaved and he had on a green sweater and black slacks.

"Helen Grace Fishel what have I told you about wandering away from me?" A very pregnant blonde woman hurried up to them.

"But mummy I didn't wander I came to save a table for your meeting and I fell. Dr. Helen and Henry were helping me!" Little Helen exclaimed.

"Darling you didn't tell me where you were going it scared me very badly. Are you hurt? Where's you shoe?" The woman asked looking the girl over.

"Here's her shoe looks like the strap broke." Magnus handed her the shoe.

"I'm Tessa Fishel thank you so much for taking the time to make sure she was ok. I'm sorry we ruined your dinner." Tessa apologized.

"Your welcome it really was no problem. She might be a little sore tomorrow but she's fine." Magnus reassured.

"How far along are you?" Magnus added.

"I'm thirty-five weeks! How about you?" Tessa asked.

"Thirty-two weeks! So you're due around Christmas?" Magnus asked smiling.

"She's coming on Christmas that's why her name is Angel!" Little Helen explained.

"She's supposed to come on Christmas but if she's like you she'll come two weeks before my due date. 

Christopher came on his due date." Tessa smiled at the older boy.

"See I do what I'm supposed to do even when I was a baby" Christopher huffed.

"There's the little firecracker! Christopher I'm afraid I have some bad news bud." A woman with wild curly red hair came up. A red haired boy came up behind her.

"What's wrong Jess?" Christopher asked as he shifted little Helen on his hip.

"Mike just called and said that the moving trucks came early and we needed to start packing so we don't have to drive in the dark tomorrow. I'm sorry buddy I know you guys wanted one more time at the arcade but it looks like that will have to wait until we visit." Jess frowned. The boy behind her looked he wanted to cry.

"We can bring Pete home after mum's appointment?" Christopher asked hopefully. Pete looked at his mom just as hopefully.

"I'm sorry buddy but Pete has to come finish packing up his room. We leave tomorrow morning." Jess stroked Pete's hair as his face fell. Christopher's face fell also.

"Darling why don't you give Pete his present you got him before they go?" Tessa handed Christopher a red gift bag from her purse.

"Look at that great minds think alike." Jess pulled out a green gift box from her bag.

The boys looked a little happier trading gifts. 

Christopher sat little Helen in a chair at a empty table.

"I didn't forget about you, little firecracker or you mama!" Jess pulled two more boxes from her bag.

"Dude! Dude! DUDE!" Christopher bounced from his chair and into Pete's arms.

"What did you get, love?" Tessa laughed at the boys reaction.

"This book shows secrets and tips about that adventure game we like to play. In the back of the book he got me the game for my system so now we can play together as our own characters!" Christopher said excitedly.

"How very sweet and what do you say?" Tessa grinned as Christopher launched himself into Jess's arms.

"You are so welcome sweetheart. Pete bought the book with his own money and I added the game. You both can play now separately or together" Jess kissed him on the head.

"Look mom cool new cards for the game I've never seen these before thank you so much, Chris and Tessa!" Pete exclaimed as he went to hug Tessa.

"You're very welcome darling I hope you get a lot of play out of them!" Tessa hugged Pete.

"Jess thank you so much but this locket is too much!" Tessa stared down at the sliver locket the locket a family picture of her the kids and her late husband smiled up back up at her. The little metal piece the picture was on turned and on the back was a smiling picture of all three kids. Jess's husband was a professional photographer and took amazing pictures of the kids about a month ago but Tessa had never seen this one. There was room for one more picture which Tessa guessed was for when the baby was born.

"I was Patrick's assistant.You became a sister I never had. That's just how it's always been. After Patrick's accident I just want to make sure you are taken care of. I hate Mike got moved to Florida for his job." Jess teared up as Tessa's eyes filled up with tears and they hugged.

"We're going to Florida with Jess!' Little Helen cheered.

"You figured out some of the puzzle little firecracker!" Jess pulled away from Tessa and walked over to little Helen.

The little girl had the small character toys on the table with maps and pictures of amusement parks. Tickets for the amusement park sat on the table.

"Jess no really this is way too much!" Tessa gasped as she picked up the tickets.

"Come on it'll be the kids first time don't you want to do that together? Of course this is after you have Angel baby." Jess smiled as little Helen found the large lollipop she put in the box.

"I don't know what to say. I love you all so much and I'm going to miss you so much." Tessa began to cry.  
"I love you guys too. We are only a phone call away and believe me I will jump on a plane if you need a hand to hold when Angel baby comes." Jess hugged Tessa again.

"Ok we better go before Mike gets mad. Come on Pete say see you later and let's go!" Jess wiped here eyes. Pete hugged everyone again as did Jess before they left.

"Mummy can I have this?" Little Helen held up a large lollipop.

"I might let you have a little after you eat. My meeting is going to start soon so we need to it quickly and the go to the arcade with Chris while I have my meeting ok?" Tessa looked at her watch.

Tessa went to go get the kids something to eat. A bald man came up to Helen and Henry's table offering them Death Cage Competition tickets.

"You look like you enjoy a good fight, my friend. You, pretty lady, can come after little one is born. Much too loud now!" The man spoke with a thick Russian accent. His card read Frank Glassco.

"No Thank you Mr. Glassco. We are not much on death matches." Magnus tried to hand him the tickets.

"No you keep them you might change your minds." Fank left them to go to another table.

"Doubtful!" Henry chuckled.

"Henry why did you let me eat all this food?" Magnus grumbled playfully as she grabbed a cookie.

"I'm sorry I snapped at Will the other day about eating. You can't help how much you guys need too eat right now. I had no right." Henry rubbed his face.

"Henry, Will is fine he talked to me. You have been incredibly patient with our moods and our hunger. Will agreed you had every reason to snap and he told me how worried you are about money. I can promise you we are fine." Magnus soothed as she took Henry's hand.

Suddenly a they was a commotion coming from outside the food court. Men with guns were hearding scared customers into the food court.  
"What's going on?" Magnus gasped as she and Henry reached for their guns.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen if you can follow directions no one will get hurt!" A man with a large gun came into the center of the food court.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

The more people who were herded into the food court the more people began to panic. Henry had not let go of Magnus's hand. The men began to grab workers from the restaurants forcing them to empty their tills then pull down their gates so no one could escape. There were a lot of women and young children. Magnus took it as a good sign that none of her team had showed up yet. Which meant they had not been caught.

"Ok start separating them!" The leader demanded.

They watched as Christopher and little Helen were ripped from Tessa's arms. Tessa and the kids screamed as they were pulled apart. Henry felt someone grab him from behind and tried to pull him from Magnus. She tighten her grip on him. As someone grabbed Magnus and began to pat her down. The man found Magnus's gun as the other found Henry's gun.

"Please let me stay with her I won't cause any trouble. Just let me stay with her." Henry begged as he tried to twist free from the man.

"Boss we already have trouble makers on our hands he won't let go of the fat one! They both had nice pieces on them too!" The man holding Henry snapped as he toss the guns to the boss.

"She's pregnant! I won't cause trouble just let me stay with her!" Henry begged the leader.

"She must be someone important if he is protecting her, with a gun. Let them stay together. He might cause more trouble if their apart. If I hear a peep of trouble from you then she'll become a single mother." He jerked his gun at Magnus.

"I understand!" Henry held up his free hand.

They both were pulled to a section i that was blocked by tables laying on there sides. A table was moved and they were shoved into the group of women. There were quite a few women in there already but none of them were Kate or Gemma. Frank was on the floor holding a very pregnant sobbing woman. Tessa was sitting by them crying into her hands.

"Please calm down. You don't want the baby to come early. This is not good but you are safe now." Frank rocked the woman.

"This is not good I spotted at least ten guns and that's just on the first level. I couldn't get a good look of how many are upstairs." Henry whispered.

"This isn't some hold up this had to planned and put together for a very long time." Magnus whispered back.

"My name is Dr. Helen Magnus are you in any pain or just very scared?" Magnus asked as she walked over to the crying woman Frank was holding.

"I'm scared my baby is due in two weeks. I don't want to die!" The woman wimpered. Magnus lowered herself down besides them.

"You not going to die just we just do what they ask and we'll be ok!" Frank assured her as he helped her sit up some.

"What's your name?" Magnus asked as she took the woman's hand.

"Hannah ... Hannah Baker." She squeezed Magnus's hand.

"Tessa are you in any pain?" Magnus touched her shoulder.

"They ripped my children from my arms! YES I'M IN PAIN!" Tessa screamed. Henry who had been pacing dropped to his knees beside her.

"I understand..." Magnus winched at her own words knowing what was coming.

"How can you understand!" Tessa snapped.

Magnus took a deep breath and Henry closed his eyes.

"Two years ago my home was broken into and my daughter was killed. She was older than your two but she called out my name before she died. " Magnus gasped as she got a pain in her side.

"Doc!" Henry was at her side immediately. She leaned into him trying to ease the pain.

"Someone's been hurt. We only feel each other when it affects the babies and someone been hit in the side hard. They have to calm down so we can disconnect and not hurt each other." Magnus wimpered softly to Henry. She rubbed her side and took a few deep breathes. She was trying to calm the babies and pain.

"Oh God!" Henry whispered as he gently rubbed her other side he could feel them moving all around in her belly.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" Tessa reached over to grab Magnus's hand.

"I'll be fine just a cramp in my side caught me off guard." Magnus smiled softly as she sat up.

"I'm sorry about your daughter I was angry I shouldn't have snapped." Tessa apologized.

"You had every reason to be upset. I promise I will do everything to get your kids back." Magnus promised.

"Alright who wants to claim this freak!" The leader pulled Will up on the table beside him. He had a bloody lip and his coat had been ripped off of him. Even though he wore a baggy sweater you could still see his round belly. He was gripping his side.

"It's Will! Henry gasped. Magnus nodded the ok and Henry stood up and went to the table that they had been pushed through.

"Go sit down!" The guard ordered.

"That man is my friend bring him to me. I need to make sure he is ok" Henry demanded.

"Hey boss the someone is claiming the freak over here!" The guard yelled.

The boss jumped down off the table roughly pulling Will with him.

"I should have known he had something to do with you. If you two cause trouble she dies too." The leader pushed Will into Henry roughly. Henry got Will to put his arm around him and he guided Will to a corner. He helped Will lay on the floor. Will was panting in pain.

"Try to take deep breaths if you can. Just like you practice with Abby in though your nose out though the mouth." Henry soothed as he pulled up Will's sweater. He checked to make sure Will wasn't going into premature labor by his body making a pouch. Nothing was on the lower part of his stomach. Will had a huge purple bruise on his left side.

"Help me sit up some I don't want to be on my back." Will pushed himself on his elbows. Henry grabbed his Will's hand and pulled him into a sitting position. Henry then got up and sat behind Will so he could lean back on him.

"Thank you! Am I growing a pouch?" Will asked he took a deep breath.

"No pouch but you have a huge bruise on your side, dude." Henry gently pessed on Will's belly making sure he could feel all six babies.

"I tried to get away from the food court but I got grabbed. As they were searching me they found my gun. Then the guy felt one of the babies kick. It was kind of a knee-jerk reaction he touched my stomach and I punched him in the nose. Then I got jumped they kneed me in the side only because I twisted they were aiming for my stomach the ass holes." Will explained as he rubbed where one of the babies kicked.

"I talked them into finding me a medical kit." Magnus came over to them.

"What happened?" Magnus asked as she took out some supplies to clean his lip.

"To make the story short they jumped me when they figured out I was pregnant the ass holes. They went to kick me in the stomach I twisted and got kneed in the side." Will explained again. He flinched when she dabed his lip.

"These people are not amateurs and a rough bunch they took over the whole mall within the hour. I'm glad you weren't hurt worse." Magnus found a stethoscope at the bottom of the bag. She began to listen to Will's belly.

"Any signs of the others? How are the little ones?" Will asked when Magnus kept listening to his belly.

"Sorry wasn't sure but I found six strong heartbeats just took me a moment to make sure." Magnus reassured.

"We haven't seen any of the others so I'm taking that as a good sign!" Henry added.

"Why hasn't Druitt popped in here and rescued us?" Will asked as he pulled his sweater back down over his belly.

"He's probably trying to figure out how to do that without anyone getting shot. John and Nikola are probably doing recon right now. We just have to sit tight." Magnus explained sighing.

"And hope these women don't go into labor! So many expecting mothers!" Henry counted at least four other pregnant women beside Tessa, Hannah and Magnus.

"My guess is they dropped their older children at school and then came to the mall to do their holiday shopping before going to pick them up again" Magnus looked at her watch, it was only one in the afternoon. 

The table was moved again and more women were shoved in. A woman tried to sneak in with a baby the guard snatched her back.

"Give me the kid!" The guard growled.

"Please she's just a baby! Let her stay" the mother begged.

"She can only stay if she's dead!" The guard cocked his gun.

"No no no!" The woman covered the baby with her body. Henry stood up.

"Hey man chill. Lady we are just taking the kids and putting them in the play place. We'll put her in a swing or somewhere safe. I promise if you cooperate your baby will be fine." Another guard reached for the baby. The woman hesitantly handed the screaming baby to the other guard.

"You going soft!" The mean guard snapped as the other guard bounced the screaming baby.

"I just don't want an uprising of angry mothers and an innocent child killed if I can help it. I just want to get paid for this job without spilling innocent blood." The guard walked away with the baby.

"Thank you!" The mother whispered.

The mean guard finished shoving the rest of the women into the area. He then looked at the mother of baby and shot her.

"NO!" Magnus screamed.

"Why did you do that? She gave you the baby!" Henry exclaimed as he ran to the barrier.

"Because I came for the blood shed!" The mean guard snarled.

"Henry come here I need your help" Magnus called dropping down to the injured woman. Magnus also didn't want Henry to get shot because of his temper.

"The bullet went straight through her shoulder I see the bullet lodged in the table over there" Will pointed over his shoulder. The woman was crying hysterically thrashing around.

"Hey can you tell me you name?" Will grabbed the woman's hand trying to calm her down.

"Morgan ... Morgan Reese please save my baby Missy. Keep her safe." Morgan cried.

"You're going to be ok we are just going to clean your wound and wrap it to prevent infection." Magnus explained as she stroked Morgan's brown wavy hair.

"Ok." Morgan nodded taking a deep breath.

"I'm going cut your shirt to get at the wound better" Henry said holding a pair of cutters. He cut Morgan's shirt down until he got to the hole in her shoulder. He quickly put gauze over the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Here you might want to bite down on this because what she's getting ready to do is going to hurt alot!" Will handed her a piece of folded gauze. Morgan bit down on the gauze. Magnus poured alcohol on the wound. Morgan bite down on the gauze hissing.

"You're doing so well almost done!" Magnus soothed as she put fresh gauze then taped the wound. Henry had done the back wound and finished the same time.

"Well done! I have a shot of morphine if you need it" Magnus offered.

"As much as that hurt I think my labor hurt worse." Morgan panted as they helped lay her on her side.

"Complications?" Magnus asked.

"No I was in labor for twenty four hours and pushed for three hours. Not the roughest of labors I'm sure but enough for my first." Morgan sighed.

"Thats enough for anyone! Try to get some rest and I will come check on you later." Magnus assured.

Morgan nodded.

Henry, Magnus and Will went back to where  
Frank and the others were sitting. Hannah was now sitting up besides Fank. The Asian woman from earlier, her name was Charlotte, was sitting by Tessa.

"How is that woman?" Tessa asked.

"She will live." Magnus reassured. She carefully lowered herself to the floor. Henry helped Will sit then sat beside Magnus.

The women were a little shocked to see a pregnant man sitting with them.

"I have to ask how?" Frank gestured to Will's belly.

"I'm working on a surrogate project for my work. It's not like I was broadcasting my pregnancy. They jerked my coat off. I just came to do holiday shopping." Will explained the cover story they came up with.

"My husband was a scientist for a company. They sent him on some top secret assignment to study men they found that carried women's babies half of the pregnancy. My husband never came back. Their camp was attacked by hunters that wanted these men dead. Patrick, my husband, got his assistant Jess out of harm but went back to help and they never found him. That was seven months ago I didn't even know I was pregnant" Tessa explained tearfully.

Will and Magnus made eye contact Tessa story sounded like a male fairies colony. Gemma had told them how her sisters mates nearly escaped their colony's attack only to be caught and killed a couple days before her sisters were.

"Where did your husband work?" Will asked.

"Goldare Chemicals. It is a small government run building." Tessa said.

Before the heist

"Ok so we got a ton of the premie bottles and security blankets. You want to look at some outfits?" Delcan gently rubbed the lower part of his stomach.

"Yeah sure! Are you ok that's not the first time you rubbed your belly?" Kate asked lowering her voice on the last part.

"I'm fine my pouch itches a little and I'm going to have to go to the bathroom soon but we can look a little longer." Delcan smiled.

"Does your pouch itch or hurt?" Gemma asked as they moved to the premie clothes.

"Just a little itchy. I'm fine." Delcan reassured.

"Your pouch is coming in a little early right?" Kate asked as she picked up the smallest dress she had ever seen.

"Turns out I'm two weeks earlier than everyone else." Delcan shrugged.

"Wow! So do you know what you're having?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Yeah Magnus did an ultrasound this morning! Five boys and one little girl!" He couldn't help but beam.

"We call that the knights and their princess!" Gemma smiled.

"That's suiting." Kate smiled as she handed him the tiny pale pink dress she was holding. He smiled and put the dress in the basket.

They found packs of body suits that had blue dinosaurs on some and others were blue striped all of them long sleeved. They grabbed two and three packs of different colored bodysuits for all of them to share. They laughed when they found a white bodysuit that said I like to make a Dramatic Entrance, they grabbed six of those. Gemma found a bodysuit that had many colorful unicorns all over if.

"It looks like our friends!" Gemma smiled holding up the bodysuit.  
"How cute! We have to grab some of these too!" Kate smiled as grabbed six of the bodysuits.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom before we get in the line." Delcan said as he handed Gemma both baskets he had.

"I have to go too!" Kate sighed as they made their way back to the restrooms.

They put their stuff where the sign said before going into the restrooms. Gemma was sitting on the counter by the sink when Kate came out of the stall to wash her hands. They heard loud noise coming from the store. Kate put her finger on her lips to tell Gemma to stay quiet. Kate opened the door just enough to peek out. She saw Delcan had done the same but his bathroom faced away from the store. Kate motioned for him to go back in the bathroom and stay quiet. He slipped back into the bathroom. Kate could see men with guns in the store. She quickly slipped back into the bathroom.

"Go into the stall and lock it. Stand on the toilet and don't move or say anything until I tell you too ok?" Kate instructed Gemma quickly and quietly. Gemma ran into the stall as instructed. Kate locked her stall and stood on the seat. She gently rubbed her belly the babies were moving crazily, probably because of her increasing heartrate. It wasn't long before a man bursted into the bathroom.

"Come out and nobody will get hurt!" The man growled.  
Kate held her breath as the man shook the stalls doors. After several more shakes of the doors the guy gave up and left the bathroom. Kate waited a few more minutes before leaving the stall.

"Ok Gemma you can come out now." Kate tapped softly on the stall.

Gemma came of the stall quietly.

"Who was that?" Gemma asked.

"I think someone is taking over the mall! We need to get to Magnus and get out of here!" Kate reached for the door. Delcan was coming out of the men's restroom at the same time.

"This was a well planned operation! My tranq gun is in your bag. Which is with the baskets. I hope we can get to them." Delcan frowned.

"I took your gun out when we went to the bathroom." Kate handed him the gun from her back pocket.

"Thanks! Now to get to the others." Delcan took the gun. They slowly made their way back to their baskets with their guns drawn. Suddenly they both got doubled over clutching their left sides.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

"What happened?" Gemma helped lower Kate to the floor and then helped Delcan to the floor.

"Super sharp pain in my left side. I think someone got hurt!" Declan panted.

"Take deep breaths! Try to break free of the injured. So it doesn't hurt your little ones." Gemma explained. 

They both took deep breaths like they were taught and practiced incase one of them was hurt. Gemma made sure Delcan's pouch was ok when their pain finally eased off.

"I hope whoever was hurting is ok now." Kate frowned as she stood up.

"Me too! That was rough." Delcan stood up too.

They made their way towards the front of the store quietly. That's when they saw Druitt and Nikola in the shoe department arguing.

"They have cut off ways of communications. What makes you think if I telaport out to get help I'll be able to get back in?" John asked.

"You think they put up EM shields? How would they know to do that?" Nikola snapped.

"Think about it Nikola there happens to be four people here carrying twenty four rare fairies plus a rare fairy walking around with them and the mall their in gets high jack by men with machine guns. What are the odds?" John growled.

"You think the person Helen was going to meet set this up?" Nikola nodded understanding now.

"It's to much of a coincidence." John said darkly.

"You really don't think Magnus did her research on this guy first? It seems like this robbery was planned long before the transfer process even took place. Not everything has to do with the fairies. Now get your heads out of your asses so we can go help Magnus, Henry and Will." Delcan growled as he marched up to them. He had actually surprised them both.

"Are you two alright?" John could see the pain still on their faces.

"We are fine but Magnus or Will got hurt so bad we felt their pain because of the baby link." Kate rubbed her side.

"Damn it Helen!" Nikola growled.

"What do you know about what's going on?" Delcan asked.

"There are at least fifteen people with weapons they are moving everyone to the food court where Helen is. They came in swiftly and quietly until ready to attack. Now that I think about it I think this could be a inside job. Where were the mall's security guards?" John frowned.

"You might be right. Ok let's head towards the food court to see what's going on. This will be our meeting place if we get separated or hurt." Delcan instructed. They nodded.

They made their way to the entrance to the mall from the department store. There was a gate pulled almost to the floor only enough room for someone to crawl under. Delcan pulled on the gate. It rattled loudly but didn't move. The others moved back incase someone came towards the rattling.

"Can you telaport?" Kate whispered looking at John.

"I'm not sure they have something blocking all communication devices but I'm not sure it's a EM shield. I can try." John nodded he telaported outside the gate waited a minute smiled then came back.

"I guess it's not EM shields. Lucky for us not so much for the people with the guns." Nikola grabbed John's offered hand. They were all standing in a dark area that John telaported them to. Kate noticed something was happening to Gemma.

"Are you ok Gemma you're shaking?" Kate put her arm around Gemma. Gemma nodded she was ok but she still was pale.

"She is not used to being telaported. The feeling will go away soon." John answered.

They made their way towards the food court when Gemma stopped them and pointed up at the large fence at the children's play place. Clearly a child in glow in the dark clothes was climbing the twelve foot security fence around the play area. Just above that child a taller child was climbing with a bag on their back. They were already about eight feet in the air. They probably grabbed the fence from the tallest slide and started climbing.

"Could you pop up there and get them?" Delcan asked.

"If you want them to fall to their death then yes I could. I would have to grab the fence and they would certainly let go seeing me just appear. I wouldn't be able to grab both of them." John explained.

"Ok we wait and hope they don't fall." Delcan sighed.

Everyone had settled down after a few more women employees were shoved though the table barrier. Tessa glanced up and quickly covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked reaching over to her.

"You know how somethings just aren't worth fighting your kid over?" Tessa asked teary-eyed.

"Yes. I think so" Magnus nodded.

"My five year old begged to wear her Halloween tights and I figured sure they were white no one would know." Tessa's voice cracked.

"I'm still not understanding." Magnus shook her head.

"Her tights glow in the dark." Tessa pointed up.

Magnus turned to see green circles climbing the security fence.

"My baby is going to get shot because I let her wear glow in the dark tights!" Tessa wimpered.

"No one has spotted her yet. How did she learn to climb so well?" Will asked as he grabbed her hand he didn't want the guard to notice her panicking.

"Her dad never wanted them to be afraid. He was such a nervous and anxious person about things. He thought if he taught them young like not to be afraid of heights, water, and the dark. That they would be more ready for adulthood. I'm surprised it didn't backfire as strong-willed as Helen is but now she is scaling a twelve foot fence with Chris." Tessa turned pale as she watched the green circles that was her daughter climb higher. They were almost to the top.

Christopher was almost to the top! He was glad that no one checked his pockets because he always carried his dad's pocket knife, when he wasn't in school. For some reason there was a net on top of the playarea. When he reached the top he pulled out knife and quietly began to cut rope off the fence. Helen climbed up beside him.

"Ok I'll hold up the rope and you climb over the fence and climb down to the stairs and let me out." Christopher explained the plan again.

"Why can't you come with me I'm scared?" Helen whined quietly.

"I told you I won't be able to fit with the bag on  
my back. I'm afraid I'll get caught in the net with the book bag. I'll be climbing down on this side with you so you can open the door so we can go down the stairs together. You're such a brave girl dad would be so proud of you!" Christopher soothed.

"Ok." Helen said. She climbed higher then slipped under the rope and swung her leg over the fence then her other leg. She was staring at her brother's face on the other side of the fence.

"Helen your legs are green! I didn't know you wore your Halloween tights. I'm glad no one has seen us!" Christopher fussed.

"Mummy said I could wear them! They're my favorite!" Helen frowned as she began to climb down.

The service stairs were only a couple feet down from the top but the door only opened from the outside. Which is why Helen was making her way down to the stairs. Helen followed her brother's pace as the made it to the stairs. She was glad to be standing. All that climbing made her arms tired. She pulled on the latch. It was stuck!

Henry, Will and Frank who had been watching cautiously knew what was going to happen when that latch popped open. Henry's HAP hearing could hear the latch groaning as the child forced the metal latch up.

"Tackle me into the tables!" Henry whispered to Frank.

"What?" Frank asked.

"We have to make more noise then when they pop that latch!" Henry jumped up.

Frank didn't really tackle Henry as much as he pushed the table loudly from behind him knocking Henry over in the process. Henry shouted loudly as he hit the floor. Between the table sounding like nails on a chalkboard and Henry shouting no one heard the popping of the latch finally opening. The fight did draw the attention of the leader.

"What is going over here now?" Shouted the leader as he marched over to them. Frank grabbed Henry by the front of his shirt , stood him up, and pulled his fist back like he was going to punch him. Henry closed his eyes.

"You again? You like trouble don't you?" The leader growled at Henry.

"He just can't keep his big mouth shut." Frank shook Henry a little.

"What are you so chatty about?" The leader snarled.

"I'm just wondering why are we cooling our heels here for the past hour? You came in all big and bad now what?" Henry was being loud and distracting as he could. He senes could feel the guns pointed at him from all over the mall. Which meant no one was paying attention to the children on the squeaky metal service stairs.

"Well if you must know wise guy. Not only am I clearing out all the cash registers in the mall but I'm get all of your bank transit numbers to clean you out. Happy holidays!" The man laughed.

"Dude, have you googled how much it cost to have a baby? Which I only advise if you want stomach ulcers and insomnia. Not only is my girlfriend having a baby but so are my friends that need me to help. That's a lot of babies you can check our account but we are broke!" Henry busted out laughing.

"Account transit number!" The leader shoved the gun in Henry's face.

"Barkley seven six five two three six zero. Like he said we share a account." Magnus jumped in.

"Do the numbers check out?" The leader looked at a guard that was holding a computer.

"Kind of across three accounts she has two hundred and nine dollars. They're broke boss." The guard chuckled.

"Told you!" Henry shrugged.

"I happen to know that one of you is here to meet a man that does have lots of money. Until his plane gets here. You will sit here quietly. One more outburst from you and you will have one less baby to worry about." The leader pointed his gun at Magnus.

"I understand." Henry went and sat down next to Magnus.

"Thank you both so much!" Tessa hugged Frank and Henry.

Chris and Helen held hands as they ran for the department store.

"Hey guys come here!" Kate stepped out of the dark corner to call the kids. Helen just happy to see a smiling face ran and hugged Kate.

"That's right sweetheart just keep your eyes closed tight for another minute." Kate whispered right before John telaported them into the department store.

Delcan quickly put his hand over Christopher's mouth and grabbed him before John came back for them. Christopher was shocked when they appeared in the shoe department of the store. Kate was still holding Helen who was crying.

"See I told you your brother would be right behind us" Kate rubbed Helen's back.

"Who in the bloody hell are you guys. Let my sister go!" Christopher pulled a gun he found out of the side of the book bag and pointed it at Kate.

"Hey we're sorry we scared you mate but that's not called for you are going to hurt my friend Kate pointing that gun at her like that." Delcan stepped forward towards Christopher.

"Can you telaport my sister to the police station?" Christopher asked John his voice shaking.

"Honestly I think they put shields up outside to prevent me from doing that." John answered calmly.

"Then go get my mom and bring her here. I have a picture of her on my phone. My sister can show you." Christopher demanded.

"Listen mate ..."

"I'm not your mate I just want my mom and to go home." Christopher turned the gun to Delcan.

"We just want our friends back safe but we can't do that with a gun being pointed at everyone." Delcan held up his hands.

"Christopher Delcan Fishel put that gun down mummy would be so mad at you and daddy he hated guns." Helen fussed.

"Dad had guns he just didn't tell you about them." Christopher sighed as he slowly lowered the gun.

"Thank you!" Declan carefully took the gun from the boy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't going to hurt anyone the gun is not even loaded. I just want my mom." Christopher sniffed.

"I'll be. Where did you learn to hold a gun like that?" Delcan showed the others the empty chamber.

"I play a lot of video games. Some my mom doesn't even know about." Christopher explained.

"Yeah well if you had tried that with those people out there you would have been shot!" Nikola rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Christopher's backpack started to scream.

"I forgot about the baby!" Christopher carefully took the bag off his back. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a very mad baby.

"You had a child in there!" Kate stood up.

"I had it unzipped for her. A man came into the playarea and told me to take care of her. He is the one told me to put her in the book bag and walk around with her. I don't think he knew he left the gun. He was dressed like the bad guys but he was different. He was nice. She stinks!" Christopher explained and held the baby out.

"May I?" Gemma spoke for the first time reaching for the baby. Christopher looked at Delcan.

"I think Gemma is the only one is going to change her, mate." Delcan reassured. Christopher gave Gemma the baby. Gemma began to gently bounce and rock the baby to calm her. The baby slowly began to calm down and laid her head on Gemma's chest.

"Here is her nappy and wipes. Chris put them and her bottles in the other pocket. Oh and her lovey." Helen handed the diaper and wipes to Gemma.

"What is this? I need cloth and pins." Gemma looked at the plastic diaper.

"I'll show you how these diapers they work so much easier than cloth and pins!" Kate smiled. Gemma laid the now quiet baby on a bench. Kate showed Gemma the tabs to pull to open the diaper.

"Gross baby what did you eat?"" Kate gaged. Gemma wiped the mess with the wipes Kate was handing her.

"I call her snow white because of her pretty pale skin and dark hair. She has pouty red lips too just like the fairy tale!" Helen gushed and kissed the baby on the head. The baby giggled. Kate showed Gemma how to put the diaper on the baby correctly.

"Now we have to find a new spot because that smell is going to stick around!" Nikola frowned.

Declan found a trash can with a lid and held it out for Kate to throw away the dirty diaper. She quickly dumped the dirty diaper and he lidded the can quickly. Gemma picked up the now happy clean baby.

"So are you like Nightcrawler?" Chris asked John.

"No." John answered almost sadly.

"OK so what are we going to do with the sharp shooter, glow worm and smelly creature?" Nikola crossed his arms.

"You don't have very many friends do you?" Helen marched up to the vampire unafraid. The adults tried to hide their smiles.

"Geniuses don't need friends young lady. I am a genius." Nikola huffed.

"My name is Helen Fishel I'll be your friend but you have to stop the name calling because its not nice OK?" Helen held out her hand for Nikola to shake.

"Of course your name is Helen. My name is Nikola Tesla." He shook her hand loosely.

"Any relationship to Patrick Fishel?" Declan asked as he took off his coat.

"He was our dad." Helen said sadly.

"He passed away in an accident seven months." Chris explained softly.

"I'm so sorry. I went to school with your dad. I lost in touch with him at least fifteen years ago. Is your mum's name Tessa?" Delcan asked sadly.

"Yes her name is Tessa. She is going to have an baby on Christmas and we are going to call her Angel!" Helen said excitedly.

"He would have been a fool to let Tessa get away. Patrick's fathers name was Christopher and Tessa's grandmother's name was Helen and you both have your mum's eyes." Declan smiled fondly at the children.

"Are you OK, Declan, you looked flushed?" Kate touched Declan arm.

"I'm fine. It's just boiling in here! You're not hot?" Declan wiped his face. The others just shook their heads no or shrugged.

"Bloody hormones." Declan sighed softly.

"Are you the Declan that punched my uncle Rick's tooth out?" Chris asked excitedly.

"Depends. Did your dad tell you why I punched your uncle's tooth out?" Declan asked cautiously.

"He said uncle Rick was jealous of mum that she was way smarter and talented than he would ever be. He said that uncle Rick called mum some really nasty names and you heard him. So at school you went up and slugged uncle Rick right in the face in front of a girl he liked. Dad said it was awesome that uncle Rick face kind of sunk in like on the movies and blood went everywhere. You got suspended for a whole week!" Chris exclaimed.

"I almost got expelled that was not my first fight but the head master agreed the names that Rick used to for Tessa were inexcusable and I was given some slack. You look so much like him. I wish I had stayed in contacted but I had just started a new job that I love and I was busy." Declan's voice cracked as ran his hand down his face. He was surprised when Chris hugged him.

"After we get my mum safely will you tell me more stories about my dad?" Chris asked hopefully.

"I would absolutely love that, mate." Declan smiled brightly.

"You need to take off those tights Helen every time your dress comes up in the dark you have a green bum. I also have a plan to get mummy." Chris crossed his arms and looked at the adults.

"I can't take off my tights, Chris!" Helen exclaimed looking down.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"I'm not wearing any panties." Helen still looked at the floor.

"Ew Helen! Mum told you not to do that." Chris threw his arms up.

"I don't like the way the tights fit with panties they get bunch up in the wrong place." Helen stated.

"TMI Helen!" Chris shook his head.

"Let's go see if we can fix your problem. I'm sure we can find some underwear in the childrens section." Kate chuckled holding out her hand. Helen took Kate's hand and skipped off.

"OK big guy lets hear your plan." Declan smiled.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!  
>  Direct quotes from Sanctuary Season 4 episode 4

Helen checked on Morgan's wound. She didn't like the young women was running a fever. She needed a hospital and antibiotics. Helen gave the woman a shot of mophine to help her rest more before walking back over to the others. Some of them were resting and others were talking softly.

"Dr. Magnus how do I know what labor feels like?" Hannah asked her voice shaking.

"It is diffrent for everyone what are you feeling?" Helen touched Hannah's large belly.

"I'm having sharp pains in my back and strong cramping but it doesn't last long. Sometimes there close together and sometimes there spread out." Hannah winced at the pain she was feeling right then.

"I think you maybe having braxton hicks but let me know if the pain worsen or gets closer together. Try not to worry too much." Magnus soothed.

"I was telling Hannah that I'm addicted to the coffee at her mother in law's bakery, Baker's Palace. The cookies are really good too." Charlotte smiled touching Hannah's shoulder.

"My friend has brought me many delish items from there. I had a very good scone from there the other day." Magnus smiled.

Suddenly the the mall's loud speaker crackled to life.

"New city mall robbers we see you and we are coming for you!" Chris taunted. Before the speaker was cut off they heard a door being kicked in and little Helen scream. Magnus heard Nikola's vampire voice growl something before the speaker was disconnected.

"Go find those brats now!" The leader demanded. Several men scattered.

"What are my children doing?" Tessa stood up.

"Sit down now!" The guard pointed his gun at Tessa. Henry helped Tessa sit.

Like something straight out of a scary movie the mall was filled with a child's giggle. It was coming from upstairs.

"Come find me!" Helen sang into something that made her voice echo.

They heard shooting and shouting then silence.

"Those brats are not by themselves find who is with them NOW! The leader screamed.

The guard left the table area and there was a pop. Helen ran over to Tessa quickly.

"My baby girl how did you get here?" Tessa hugged her tightly.

"We met daddy's friend Declan! He told us about when he knocked out uncle Rick's tooth, like daddy like told us!" Helen giggled.

"That can't be, love! There was big fire and we watched Declan and some other men run into the building. The building was destroyed no one made it out." Tessa shook her head.

"Declan is part of my team. Believe me when I say the person that trained Declan to run into that burning building was more focused on Declan's future than past." Magnus explained cryptically.

"Can I see him again after this?" Tessa asked.

"Sure that can be arranged." Magnus smiled. There was another poping noise.

John, who was trying to stay ducked behind the tables made his way over to Magnus. He wished he had grab a big gun from one of the guards but his tranq gun would work in a pinch. Magnus found herself quickly hugging him.

"Helen." John said so softly she barley heard him, it was the way he used to say her name.

"I need you to take Morgan to safety. She has been shot and is running a fever now." Magnus explained pulling away.

"We were able to cut off the shield that was blocking communications. We saw from the security office that the whole mall is surrounded by police they just couldn't coummucate and didn't want to come in blindly. I could take her out and they will get her care." John explained.

"Thank you!" Magnus took him over to Morgan. He carefully picked Morgan up and teleported outside. He laid her on her good side and whistled loudly to get the police attention before teleporting back into the mall.

"Hannah should go next I think she is going into labor then..." Magnus stopped when John touched her arm.

"Your next Helen." John said seriously. She pulled her arm away and walked towards Hannah. John sighed he wasn't going to get her out until everyone was out safely. That's how she had always been. He hoped she be different now that she was pregnant but that wasn't the case. She was looking at him those eyes even the darkness in him couldn't say no too. He walked over to Helen and a heavily pregnant women.

"John is going to take you to safety. Just close your eyes and remember to breath. Everything is going to be fine." Magnus hugged Hannah.

"Thank you!" Hannah smiled. John kneeled beside Hannah.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and I'm going to put my arm under your knees." John instructed. Once Hannah was secure in his arms John teleported.

John teleported to a different place outside with Hannah.

"Woha!" Hannah gasped when the sun hit her eyes.

"Hey where did you come from?" A very young cop walked towards them.

"She needs medical attention!" John explained as he gently untangled himself from Hannah. The cop kneeled down to Hannah. John slowly backed up.

"Sir I'm going to need you to answer some questions." The cop looked up at John.

"Of course." John said. As soon the cop looked down at Hannah John teleported away.

"What the hell!" The cop exclaimed jumping up.

"Sir I'm really not feeling well!" Hannah touched the cop's hand. The cop grabbed his radio from his belt.

John teleported back to the group.

"Everything go OK?" Will asked.

"I got stopped by a cop everything went fine Hannah should be on her way to the hospital soon. Where is Helen?" John asked noticing Helen not with the group.

"One of the moms took off for the play place when the shooting started again Magnus followed. Henry went after both of them." Will explained John shook his head.

"Cassie please come back it's not safe!" Magnus called after the red haired women quietly as possible. She was hurrying as fast as the six fairies in her belly allowed her. They were moving like crazy. Magnus saw Gemma coming out of the playarea carrying a red haired little boy.

"That's my son!" Cassie reached for the toddler. 

Gemma handed the boy over putting her finger to her lips to be quiet and motioned for Cassie to follow her to the department store.

"Magnus! Hank!" Kate greeted. She looked around one more time before lowering her gun. Kate had one hand on her belly.

"It's good to see you too, Kate! What's wrong!" He watched Kate's face change.

"The babies are moving so much it's almost painful." Kate panted. Henry put his arm around her waist in case she fell.

"I know this has been a long stressful day. Take deep breathes it helps some." Magnus instructed. Kate breathed deeply a couple of times and looked a little less stressed.

"It's not going to be long before the cops realize they can bust in here and I won't to be gone!" Kate said.

"I agree! Where did Gemma go?" Magnus asked looking for the fairy.

"We moved the children into the department store. We didn't won't anything happening when the shooting started. Most of this rescue was planned out by a ten year old. He's a smart cookie. He insisted on staying with Declan." Kate explained.

Declan leaned up against the cool cinderbrick wall to catch his breath. They were in the office and storage part of the mall. Long white hallways that connected to offices. Easy for them and the robbers to slip in and out of so they had to be watchful. He was sure this would have been all over with if they weren't carrying the fairies. He was glad that Chris seemed to understand what a surrogate was and that both children understood that Nikola was the kind of vampire that wasn't going to hurt them.

"Are you OK? We really need to keep moving!" Chris urged.

"I'm fine! I just need another minute." Declan took a deep breath.

"Does it hurt?" Chris asked looking at Declan's belly.

"No it's just uncomfortably." Declan rubbed his belly.

"What was that noise?" Chris looked around.

"Let's keep moving!" Declan pushed himself off the wall.

By the time Magnus, Henry, Kate and Gemma got back to the tables Jonh had moved many of the women outside. They promised the mothers that the children were safe and would be with them soon. John and Frank had just teleported back.  
Tessa slipped out of the table area and went to the table the were they had been eating. She was surprised when what she was looking for was under the table. She grabbed the plain black bag from under the table and turned around to be grabbed by the leader.

"Where did mummy go? Oh I see her!" Helen ran out of the barrier, before anyone could stop her.

"I'll get her!" John chuckled as he went after the spunky girl.

"Thank you for all your help!" Frank walked up to Magnus.

"Thank you, Mr. Feliz! You can drop the accent!" Magnus smiled.

"You can call me Richard. How did you know? I thought the Russian accent was pretty good." He smiled his accent going back to a British accent.

"It was but I heard the guard talking about the guy who kept circling the mall. They thought their rich guy hadn't landed yet. I figured the pilot didn't want to leave someone on the ground." Magnus explained.

"I can tell you Dr.Magnus your financial future will be healthy for quite some time!" Richard smiled.

"Thank you, Richard!" Magnus grinned as she shook his hands.

Will grabbed Henry's shoulder and doubled over.

"God Magnus! I'm in labor!" Will goaned out as Henry lowered him to the floor. Magnus quickly went to his left side.

"No, dude, please you still have eight weeks. Just breath man in through your nose out through your mouth. I'll do it with you, please Will!" Henry begged desperately as Will held his breath to hold back a scream and twisted in pain.

Magnus quickly pulled up his sweater expecting to see a pouch that was dilated but the stretched skin wasn't even red. She felt his belly for tighten or contractions. The babies were not happy but nothing for him to be in so much pain.

"Will you're not in labor. There is no sign of a pouch and no contractions. I don't know what's causing such pain. Where exactly is the pain, Will? WILL!" Magnus exclaimed as Will's eyes rolled back in his head.

"He passed out!" Henry exclaimed as Magnus checked Will's pluse and breathing.

"Doc, Declan has his pouch what if something happened to him?" Kate asked frowing.

"Bloody hell! We need to find Declan he's the one that could be in premature labor." Magnus frowned.

"We can never just have a normal day at the mall!" Kate pointed at where the leader had Tessa and Helen at gun point.

"Give me the bag." The leader demanded.

"Please they have no value. It was the last thing my husband left us I just want them back." Tessa explained.

The leader pointed the gun at Helen and motioned for Tessa to hand over the bag. Tessa gently stroked Helen's face and handed the bag to leader.

"Alright now call that guy that lives in his plane." The leader pulled his phone from his pocket.

"I don't have his number. I contacted a office and he called me but he never showed up! Please just take the bag and let us go." Tessa begged.

John was slowly creeping up behind the leader when he heard running coming from behind him. He turned to see Chris coming up behind him fast. Chris quickly tossed him a gun he was holding. John stunned the leader before he could fully turn around. John look down at the gun covered in sticky red substance now on his hands, blood.

"That was anticlimactic!" Nikola smirked as he walked towards John. He stopped when he saw John's hands. He was coming to see what was going downstairs after taking out the guards upstairs.

"Oh my God Christopher! What happened?" Tessa rushed to her son. His hands were covered in the same sticky red blood. His pants darker with the same shiny substance from the knees to his shoes. Tears streamed down his face.

"Mummy I killed Declan!" Chris's voice shook.

"Where is Declan? Is this his blood? " Magnus tried to catch the boy's eyes. Tessa was trying to wipe the blood off his hands with the filmsy food court napkins.

"We were in one of the halls near the offices when the guy grabbed Declan from behind. Declan flipped him and they were fighting and Declan was winning then something happened and Declan fell. He was bleeding and he yelled for me to go get help but I couldn't move I was to scared. Declan shot the man but I couldn't get Declan to get up. He needed me and I froze!" Chris was now sobbing.

"Declan still needs you! What hall were in he needs help!" Magnus had him by the shoulders.

"I came out the hall right by the arcade because I remember thinking Pete and me were supposed to play all day. Mom even let me skip school to come for Pete's last day." Chris was still shaking.

"Thank you, brave boy! Declan will be so proud of you!" Magnus kissed Chris on the head. Tessa hugged the boy tightly.

Magnus grabbed the leaders phone off they table and hurried over to Henry who was still holding Will.

"Henry! I need you to call home and have the shields put down and him to prepare an operating room Declan has been hurt badly. Kate go get Gemma and bring her back here. I might have to preform a c- section and will need her help. Finish getting everyone out of the mall John will back for everyone as soon as he can." Magnus said the last part to Nikloa as he walked up. She handed Henry the phone. Before grabbing John's arm and they teleported away.

John teleported them to the arcade. They hurried down the hall following Chris's bloody footprints. Magnus gasped at the large pool of blood around Declan. Magnus quickly check checked his pluse to find a weak one. His eyes were half lidded as she turned his face towards her.

"We're taking you home now Declan keep fighting." Magnus soothed stroking his cheek.

"Save them, Magnus." Declan said softly before John teleported them home.

That was two hours ago.

Declan had ripped his pouch on the inside which started his pouch to dilate on the outside. He had lost a lot of blood but Magnus was able to sew the rip and stop the bleeding. It was only temporary because when the pouch grew more it would rip again. Unfortunately Declan was still contracting even though he was not in labor. His pouch was slowly closing but the contractions were still close together. The only thing they could he him for pain was gas and air. He was having a hard time using the gas.

"It's not working!" Declan cried as he pushed Biggie's hand away that was holding the mask.

"It will if you start at the beginning of the contraction you try to do it at the peak of the contraction then the gas starts working after the contraction. Try it again it will work." Biggie explained.

"Please just get them out. I want to push. No no no!" Declan cried as a contraction came without warning that time.

"Slow your breathing you're not running a Marathon!" Biggie coached as Declan's pain peaked.

"Declan don't push you will rip your stitches!" Henry warned holding his legs so he wouldn't thrash and rip his pouch again.

"Are the little ones doing OK?" Declan frowned after the contraction ended.

"They are handling the false labor better than you." Biggie grunted.

"Let me try the gas again." Declan said as a contraction started.

"In through your nose out through your mouth, nice and slow." Biggie put the mask over his face. Declan took in deep breathes as instructed. He started to feel the affects of the gas as his pain peaked. His body relaxed a little. He could handle the pain for now.

"Good job!" Biggie grunted as he wiped Declan's head.

"Henry go grab a couple more heated blankets he is still shaking, probably from all the blood loss." Biggie grunted.

Henry hurried out of the iOS room to grab the blankets. He past by Will's room Abby was sound asleep in a chair by the bed. Will had his eyes open. Henry walked into the room.

"Hey dude how are you feeling?" Henry asked quietly.

"Better. How is Declan? " Will looked over at Abby and smiled softly.

"Biggie finally got him to use the gas and air. He is not in so much pain. His pouch is closing naturally so that's good. Magnus thinks Declan's pain affected you so much because you are the only one that's going to get a pouch. Thank goodness it didn't cause you to grow one prematurely. Magnus wants you to stay here over night just to be cautious." Henry explained.

Will sighed and nodded. Henry left quietly and went and grabbed the blankets for Declan. When he got back to Declan's room Declan was having another contraction. The mask was over his nose he was breathing deeply. His eyes closed tightly and his hand gripped Biggie's hand tightly.

"It's almost over." Biggie soothed as he took the mask off Declan.

" When are the contractions going to stop?" Declan moaned.

"Hopefully when your pouch closes fully. Your contractions are slowing. Try to rest. I'm going to be here all night with you. Henry is going to stay with you while I go talk to Magnus. Now rest." Biggie took the blankets from Henry and tucked Declan in the warm blankets.

"Declan is running a low grade fever. I need to go see if Magnus wants me to start him on antibiotics or more fluids. The mask is on his chest. Just keep him calm and I'll be back soon." Biggie patted Henry on the shoulder before leaving. Henry went and sat down beside Declan's bed.

Magnus and the others were in the library trying to find away to help Declan. His pouch was going to grow quickly in the next few days which meant it was going to cause more ripping and bleeding or the pouch just wouldn't grow. Which means he couldn't give birth. Neither option was a good one so they were hoping to find something in Gemma's books.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the chapter!

Everyone had a book in front of them. It was hard to read fairy language abut trying to read fairy exhausted wasn't happening. Kate had looked at the same page for the past ten minutes.

"Shut your eyes Kate." Gemma rubbed Kate's shoulders.

"Just give me ten minutes and I'll start back?" Kate rubbed her eyes.

"Take your time Kate." Gemma kept rubbing Kate's shoulders. Kate crossed her arms on the table before laying her head down and fell right to sleep.  
Gemma picked up the book Kate was looking at and flipped though the pages.

"These books are useless!" Nikola huffed dropping a book on the table.

"There is a lot of information about fairies of many years. There has to be something keep looking." Gemma insisted.

"These are basically dairies nothing labeled no actual medical information. Just useless information." Nikola grounded out.

Nikola and Gemma had been sniping at each since they got back from the mall. Magnus had enough of both of them.

"Nikola they don't have medical records! This is a race that evolved over time where the men carried the babies half the pregnancy so they could continue to run from hunters and humans that wanted to use and hurt them! They figured things out and yes it is probably their journal entries they left for their future." Magnus explained rubbing her forehand.

"To bad her magical unicorns can't do something." Nikola mumbled as he picked up another book.

"Unicorns? UNICORNS!" Gemma jumped up and ran to a pile of books. Magnus couldn't help but smile at the shocked look on Nikola's face when Gemma kissed him on the cheek. He wasn't use to affection.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"I'm looking for a brown book with red binding and a unicorn on the front. We don't use them often but unicorn tears can be used as medicine!" Gemma kept digging for the book.

Everyone quickly began to look for the book.

"We don't use unicorn tears because for one we have to make the animal cry but because they are very strong and hard to know how much to use. Very dangerous if we use too much!" Gemma explained.

"What if we diluted the tears? Would that be safer?" Magnus asked curiously.

Biggie came into the library.

"How are Declan and the little ones?" Gemma asked quickly?

"The little ones heart rates are high but that is normal for being under such stress. Declan is running a low fever should I start an antibiotic or more fluids?" Biggie asked turning to Magnus.

"Keep an eye on the fever but just start him on more fluids. We may have a solution soon and I don't want mix unicorn tears with antibiotics." Magnus explained. Biggie nodded and left the library.

"What is diluted?" Gemma asked.

"If we mix the unicorn tears with water or saline solution they should become weaker. Then we can try small amounts without it being so dangerous, in theory." Magnus explained.

"It might work." Gemma nodded.

" I found it!" John held up the book. He handed Gemma the book and she began to read though the book.

"Sprinkles should do just fine! She has never been a mother and male tears are stronger than females. I only want to use one unicorn at a time. Sprinkles loves Declan and the little ones so I'm sure she will help." Gemma explained and then rubbed her bracelet to summon Sprinkles. She frowned when Sprinkles didn't appear right away.

"Sprinkles?" Gemma called.

"Has this ever happened?" Magnus asked.

"No! Sprinkles where are you?" Gemma called. Kate sat up from the table.

Suddenly there was blip of engry and Sprinkles came trotting out with a man on her back and a man walking besides her. The man walking was in better condition than the one one Sprinkles. The man walking was very muscular, and as tall as John, with chiseled facial features. He had a head full of jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Gemma's eyes widened when she saw him. What surprised them the most was when Gemma took off running.

"Princess wait!" The man followed.

"I'm sorry I think there has been a misunderstanding. My name is Patrick Fishel I got trapped in another dimension with the unicorns. Which you must know about because you summoned this unicorn." He patted Sprinkles as he climbed off. The black man was tall and thin. He had many months of stubble on his face and head. His clothes were wrinkled and torn. Magnus was about to answer when they heard Gemma.

"John I need assistants! Bring restraints!" Gemma called from the back of the library.

John hurried to the back of the library to see Gemma had tackled the man she had her knees in his back. His arms pinned to the floor.

"He is a traitor! He tried to have me killed! He killed many of our people!" Gemma struggled to keep the larger man on the floor. John grabbed the man and pulled him up still holding the man's behind his back.

"Princess that's not true! I would never hurt you or our people! What have these people done to you? You wear their clothes, cut your hair and the way you hold your shoulders your wings are badly damaged." The man pulled against John as Nikola put handcuffs on the man.

"These people have been nothing but kind to me. They carry my sisters young and brought me into their home without question. They forced nothing on me. My wings were damaged by hunters that you sent after us. My sisters are dead because of you!" Gemma cried.

"Um princess I really do think you have been misinformed. The leader Bastian told me Milo saved you and your sister. That Mya had been the traitor and that was why Milo sent her in your place. She wanted you gone. The group that went was warned of Mya's plan and hopefully escaped. If you were told that Mya died then Mya must not have been able to contact her person to stop the attack or they didn't care and attacked anyway." Patrick explained.

"When did you speak to leader Bastian? He has been gone for many month now. Why would Mya do that to our people. Please do not call me princess it is my title not my name. My name is Gemma." Gemma looked at Patrick.

"I don't know time kind of stopped. What is the date?" Patrick asked.

"November eighteenth." Magnus answered.

"Good Lord! I've been away from my family for seven months now! My four year old turns five in three days!" Patrick exclaims.

"Princess I chose you! That's why I gave you my ring and that's why Mya wanted you to go with the northern group. If you're gone then I would have to choose her." Milo struggled against the chair they had tied him.

"You mean the hunters were tracking you because of a forbidden romance?" Nikola frowned.

"No we have been hunted for years. Mya was older than me and a princess she picked Milo I had no say. He was the one that gave his ring to me. Please stop calling me princess." Gemma explained frustrated.

"What is with the princess thing anyway?" Kate asked.

"I was born the only girl of five brothers. We call that the princess and her knights. All my sisters were princesses. Our parents were very rare our father gave birth to the princess and her knights five times in a row. It is just a title not who I am. When it came to picking a mate. The older princess picks the Knight. Mya was older so I had no say he shouldn't have given me his ring." Gemma shook her head. Milo was now silent and still.

"I have to say the seven months I was with Milo he talked about you as much as I talked about my family." Patrick sat down in the chair John had left.

"My name is Helen Magnus and this is my home! How did you get trapped with the unicorns?" Magnus asked as she gently rubbed her belly. The babies had been so restless since Declan had been hurt.

" My daughter's name is Helen she would be thrilled to know that unicorns exist. I was sent, by my job, to study the male fairies to see how they were able to carry their young. They trusted my assistant and I. I was glad I was able to speak with their leader Bastian he explained the transfer process and that the males bodies evolved over the years to grow pouches for easier birthing, its quite fascinating. We were with them for three days before the hunters found them. Those monsters didn't really care if my assistant and I were human. They would have killed us if we got in the way. I put my assistant in a boat and sent her to safety. When I went back to help leader Bastian had called his unicorn, Kingsley, to help. Kingsley had killed two of the hunters before Kingsley and leader Bastian were shot. Milo grabbed me as Kingsley was taking Bastian into the portal, I guess you would call it that. Neither one of them survived and Milo had left his gem with my assistant. We were unable to find his unicorn and with out the gem Milo could not summon or commutate with his unicorn. The others were friendly they led us to food and water. After months Milo finally recognized a unicorn he knew. We have been with Sprinkles a couple days now until she was called tonight." Patrick explained.

"My father, leader Bastian, was a seer. He saw Patrick and Jess before they came. That's why he welcomed and trusted them he saw they ment no harm. He also saw Mya was the traitor. He was the one that sent her north. He saw some things about Gemma's sisters which he didn't tell me but I know he spoke to Caddy before Gemma was supposed to go north. My guess is that she wasn't as sick as she claimed to be but knew Gemma wouldn't leave them feeling so sick." Milo added.

"Do you think he saw my sisters dying?" Gemma asked softly.

"I'm not even sure he knew of his own death. Of course he didn't tell me everything he saw. I'm sorry about your sisters I know you were close." Milo said softly looking down.

"I believe we met your family today by some strange chance we were meeting the same mutual friend. You said your assistant had Milo's gem is that how your wife got them?" Magnus asked curiously.

"Yes, I told Jess if anything happened to me to give the gems to my wife. I left instructions on how to contact Richard Feliz and he would hide and keep the gems safe." Patrick explained.

"Are you carrying fairies?" Patrick asked as he watched Kate rub her belly.

"We both are." Magnus smiled.

"That is impossible for a female to finish the transfer process." Milo frowned.

"According to our books it can be done and Helen has more medical treatment assistance here if something goes wrong. " Gemma glared.

Gemma took Sprinkles to the back of library so that she could collect the tears into a test tube John had brought her.

"May I?" Patrick reached out his hand to touch Magnus' s belly. She took his hand and placed it where the babies had been kicking.

"Wow how many are you carrying?" Patrick awed as he felt more than one baby move and kick under his hand.

"Six." Magnus smiled.

"Both of you?" Patrick gasped.

"Well actually there are two more of my friends who are men are also carrying six fairies. That's why we called Sprinkles because one of our friends is very sick. His pouch ripped." Magnus explained.

"Then he will die." Milo frowned.

"He will not!" Gemma came back holding the test tube that held a milkly liquid. The liquid barely covered the bottom of the tube.

"Lets get this to Declan.We can start with one part solution and one part tears if it still seems strong we can add more solution." Magnus explained as they began to leave the library.

"Wait unicorn tears can be dangerous!" Milo called and pulled at his binding.

"We know but we have to try something! Declan is not only carrying little ones but he has became a friend. Helen is a very good doctor and we will save him!" Gemma held up the unicorn book.

"John, Nikola would you please set our guests up in rooms for the night and make sure everyone is fed? Please look after our residents my dear friend is going to be helping me tonight. I will send Henry to help later." Magnus said before leaving the library with Gemma.

"Come on Sprinkles I think you earned an apple and sugar cubes tonight. I'll start food prep. Just come get me if you want help with the feedings." Kate petted Sprinkles then left the library with the unicorn.

Nine year old Declan grinned at his dad as ran up to him after football practice. The practice had run late and Declan was exhausted but his excitement was taking over as he climbed into their family's small car. His Grandmother, who he called Gram, had gotten him tickets to see his favorite football team play the championships. It was a bank holiday weekend so he didn't have to worry about school.

"Here Declan wipe your hands and face off. I'm glad you packed your bag last night and I decided to pack you dinner." His mum handed him a wipe and then a brown bag. He wiped his face and hands off halfheartedly before digging into the bag, grabbed his sandwich and took a big bite.

"Thanks mum!" Declan mumbled with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Declan. Remember your manners at grams. You have done so good with your behavior so no bad reports." His dad remained him looking in the review mirror.

"Yes, sir!" Declan said after swallowing.

Declan pulled out a bag of crisps and a small bag of jelly babies. A small hand appeared as he ripped opened the sweets. He placed a jelly baby in the small palm. His five year old sister, Olivia, grinned as she popped the sweet in her mouth. Olivia was missing her front tooth which made her churb face cuter. She had bright blue eyes and thin brown hair that their mom like to put in two pliates. She was wearing a princess dress and had pink lip gloss on her lips and face.

"Are you going to a fancy dress party, Livi?" Declan asked laughing.

"After we drop you off we're going to have a late tea with the Queen." His dad winked into the mirror.

The baby ,Ava, began to wimper as she dropped her dummy. Declan quickly put it back into her mouth. Ava had been a surprise to the whole family. For a baby she was pretty good natured. She looked more like Declan than Olivia. Declan hated sitting in between the two car seats but it was the only way that fit in the little car.

"What was that?" His mom asked suddenly.

"Something ran out of the woods!" His dad slowed the car. Declan had never like this wooded area they had to drive to get to his Gram's. Even if it was the short way. Red glowing eyes glared from the woods.

"Dad?" His voice shook.

"It's OK, Declan. Animals run out in front of cars. That's all it was some kind of animal." His dad soothed.

Suddenly a huge beast leaped from the woods and grabbed the car with a roar. They all screamed as the car was lifted in the air and everything went black.

Magnus heard the scream as she headed for Declan's room. Gemma and Magnus hurried to Declan's room. From the window the could see Henry was holding down Declan's legs while Biggie was holding down his shoulders. He was no longer screaming but pain filled his face.

"What happened?" Magnus rushed in with Gemma.

"His pouch closed and his contractions stopped. He was asleep but he kept mumbling in his sleep, I thought from the fever. Suddenly his heart rate went up and he just screamed." Biggie explained as he wiped Declan's head off.

Magnus uncovered his pouch it was red and slightly swollen. She pressed down on the pouch and gasped when puss came out.

Declan moaned. Biggie gently wiped his head again with a cool cloth.

"Dear Lord! His pouch is very infected! I should have put him on antibiotics after sewing the rip but I was afraid of hurting the little ones now I've put him and the babies in more jeopardy." Magnus shook her head sadly.

"What can we do?" Biggie asked.

"Let's get him back into the OR and I will cut his pouch just big enough to get my microscope tool in so I can suck out the infection then I'll go on with the microscope camera and make sure the stitches didn't come out then I will start spreading the mixture on stitches and around the pouch and hope it is strong enough to stop the infection ." Magnus explained.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Biggie nodded as he began fixing Declan's bed so they could roll him into the OR.

"Henry could you go help John and Nikola with the new guests that arrived? Declan That is what delayed us in coming. They will explain more." Magnus explained.

Henry was very confused but he nodded and left.

Nikola walked Patrick to a room.

"I appreciate all your help considering the circumstances but when can I contact my family?" Patrick asked.

"It may be a couple of days but you will get to see your kids again." Nikola promised.


End file.
